


Принудительное сотрудничество (Forced Cooperation)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: IT History [5]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Historical, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: У каждого свой путь, своя история, своя судьба. Историю человека пишет он сам, по крайней мере, многие так думают. Кто-то, конечно, скажет, что его историю пишет нечто свыше, и это тоже его мнение и воля. Но кто же пишет историю программ? Можно ли предугадать её судьбу ещё в начале пути?





	Принудительное сотрудничество (Forced Cooperation)

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 1999 — 2014 год. Все примечания в конце текста.  
> Все совпадения не случайны (практически). Написано на основе статей, интервью и Википедии (все ссылки в конце текста), а так же фантазии автора.

У каждого свой путь, своя история, своя судьба. Историю человека пишет он сам, по крайней мере, многие так думают. Кто-то, конечно, скажет, что его историю пишет нечто свыше, и это тоже его мнение и воля. Но кто же пишет историю программ? Можно ли предугадать её судьбу ещё в начале пути?

Раннее июньское утро может быть приятным только в одном случае — это выходной, и ты проснулся оттого, что выспался. Но программы не имеют права на отпуск, отдых, выходной, да даже минуту покоя. Винамп лениво потянулся и зевнул. Он не любил ни утро, ни холодный ветер, ни чёртов запах свежей росы. Кто вообще решил, что надо стимулировать программы приятными запахами и холодным воздухом? Проклятая идентичность порой угнетала, впрочем, не Винампу решать, каким должен быть мир программ. Тем более сейчас, когда ему предстояло занять новое место. 

Компания AOL была известна многим в их мире, да и в человеческом, но никто не мог предугадать, кого она утянет к себе следующим, и слухов о том, что творится после порабощения, не было никаких. По официальной информации всё оставалось, как и было: дочерняя компания продолжала исправно работать, программа обновлялась и функционировала в штатном режиме. Разве что рядом с основным штампом родной компании на плече появлялась ещё одна маленькая надпись «Aol.»[1], у Винампа уже была такая прямо под «Nullsoft»[2]. И всё бы хорошо, только вот доверять официальной информации никогда нельзя. 

Были, конечно, и те, про кого ходило множество разнообразных слухов, а официальная информация нередко противоречила сама себе. И Винамп, может, и был бы не против поучаствовать в такой авантюре, но, пусть оказаться под Microsoft и престижнее, становиться одним из этих пафосных буржуев не хотелось. Да и это солнце не светит на таких простых обывателей. Тем более, когда солнце вот-вот могло закатиться[3]: разве что ленивый не слышал о судах над компанией.

Проигрыватель был достаточно молод и амбициозен. Он рассматривал любые предложения о сотрудничестве, и тем более не мог отказать такой крупной корпорации, как AOL. Начинал он совсем непутёвой программой, собранной энтузиастом, а не профессионалом, поэтому в голове до сих пор были опилки да свистелки, но к покупке он уже подготовился и навел там небольшой порядок. Код был почищен и теперь уже Винамп не жрал столько ресурсов, как было изначально, но ему ещё многому предстояло научиться. И AOL была самым лучшим местом для обучения. Винампу не терпелось начать работать среди матёрых профессионалов своего дела, программ, которые немало повидали и могут многое рассказать начинающему музыкальному плееру, ведь два года — это совсем небольшой срок для программы в их время. 

Винамп наконец нашёл нужное место. Он ещё раз сверился с листочком, на котором был написан номер ангара. Когда медиапроигрыватель просил место для своей домашней зверушки, чтобы та не крутилась под носом и не жевала всё подряд со стола Винампа, он и не рассчитывал, что для одной маленькой ламы ему выделят целый ангар. 

— Будешь жить, как король, Майк[4], — Винамп почесал животное за ухом и всунул ему в рот бумажку с номером ангара. Лама с готовностью принялась жевать уже ненужный листок. Наверное, если бы он реже использовал её вместо шредера, она бы меньше таскала важные бумаги, но проигрыватель же не догадывался, что эти два события были связаны. А может и просто не хотел. 

— Сейчас настроим тебе какое-нибудь поле с травкой, и будешь себе развлекаться, — парень сел на землю и обнял животное. — Папочка будет по тебе скучать. Обещаю, что буду навещать тебя как можно чаще, — Винамп шмыгнул носом и посмотрел в чёрные глаза животного. Удивительно, как он привязался к ламе, даже учитывая, что не он её придумал. Это была всего лишь шутка пользователя, пусть и знаменитого в своём мире, да и ламу Винамп себе сделал по приколу, но, где-то просчитавшись, он привязался к этому глупому аналогу настоящего животного. — Или мне остаться там с тобой… — он погладил животное по голове, лама же всё также безэмоционально дожевывала лист бумаги. — Ладно! Мы просто сделаем это, а дальше — как вселенная решит[5].

Винамп поднялся с земли, отряхнул изодранные джинсы, поправил растянутую футболку и прикоснулся к воротам ангара. «Странно…» Ворота чуть вибрировали, будто внутри что-то происходило, но этого же и быть не могло, лама всё ещё тут, а кого они могли ещё запихать в ангар?

— Может, номер не тот, — Винамп начал хлопать себя по карманам, ища ту бумажку с записанным номером. Он совершенно точно помнил, что записывал. — А… — проигрыватель посмотрел на ламу. — Ну да… — вздохнув, он взъерошил тёмные волосы. Коль выбора нет, то остаётся смириться и просто идти вперед. Откатив ворота в сторону, Винамп застыл на месте. 

— Какого чёрта… 

По ангару метались рабочие, явно не программы, эти были чуть меньше и проворнее, скорее скрипты и алгоритмы, а значит, это был чужой офис. Винамп усмехнулся. Какой лох будет работать в ангаре? Да, тут было светло благодаря огромным стеклянным панелям, достаточно просторно, но, чёрт возьми, он как был, так и оставался обычным складом. Вот же кто-то не угадал с местом работы. Подогнав животное, проигрыватель прошёл в ангар. Возможно, если он найдёт тут главного, то сможет узнать, куда ему идти вместе со своим животным. Ворота с грохотом закрылись, стоило только Винампу зайти внутрь. Проигрыватель хмуро посмотрел на заблокированный замок. Ничего, сейчас он по-быстрому разберётся и свалит. 

Скрипты сновали туда-сюда, размером они были чуть выше ламы Винампа, что в принципе не мало, а он всё равно боялся их затоптать. Наконец, из-за одного из столов появился силуэт повыше, вполне удовлетворяющий образу какой-нибудь программы. 

— Простите! — Винамп отпихнул в сторону один из скриптов и приблизился к незнакомой программе. — Я…

— Winamp, бывший WinAMP…[6] — отчетливо проговаривая каждую букву аббревиатуры, продолжил за проигрывателя долговязый мужчина.

— Будто тут есть разница, — фыркнул Винамп. Да, изначально это было аббревиатурой, но сейчас у него вполне себе самостоятельное название. И вообще, может, он сам разберётся со своим представлением? 

— Медиапроигрыватель компании Nullsoft, ныне подчинённый AOL, — невозмутимо продолжил незнакомец. 

— Стопэ, — Винамп закрыл ладонью рот напыщенного незнакомца. А то стоит тут такой важный в костюме, причесанный, весь такой идеальный, что аж противно. По руке прошел слабый разряд, и проигрыватель отнял руку, потирая обожженную ладонь. — Сайт?..

— Интернет-технология потокового вещания Spinner, — он протянул руку для знакомства и улыбнулся. Винамп в ответ лишь поморщился. — Теперь мы будем работать вместе, — Спиннер отошёл в сторону, открывая вид на укрытые брезентом коробки. — Ваши вещи уже доставлены, можете приступать к работе. 

— А-а-а… Нет, — Винамп развернулся к выходу. — Я никак не смогу работать с такими снобами, тем более с сайтом. У меня на вас аллергия, — он показал язык Спиннеру и зашагал к воротам. Скрипты перестали бегать под ногами: будто испугавшись, они расселись по местам и принялись работать. Винамп дёрнул ворота в сторону, но замок не поддался. Проигрыватель захотел выругаться, но под нос сунули бумаги, чем отвлекли от двери. Винамп вырвал из рук алгоритма листы и зло посмотрел на Спиннера, который не сходил со своего места. 

— Твой договор. Всё уже согласовано, тебе придётся смириться. Отсюда нельзя выйти, пока не истечёт срок его действия.[7] 

— Вот почему не было слухов… — тихо прорычал Винамп, пролистывая бумаги. Понятно, что из резервации ничего не напишешь, да и никому не расскажешь. — И когда же истекает срок действия этого договора? — проигрыватель снова подошёл к Спиннеру, но лишь для того, чтобы впихнуть ему эти бумаги в лицо. 

— Когда от тебя откажется начальство, — Спиннер улыбнулся. — Не раньше. 

— Тч, — Винамп недовольно цокнул языком и кинул договор на стол рядом. Скрипт тут же подобрал его и распрямил помятые листы. Спрыгнув с высокого стульчика, он, прижав к себе бумаги, побежал в сторону стеллажей с файлами. 

— Клетка для вашего животного вон там, — Спиннер указал в угол помещения ангара. 

— Не… — Винамп помотал головой. — Ему нужна свобода, так что пусть уж гуляет, — он широко улыбнулся. — И только попробуй с ним что-нибудь сделать, Сплинтер. 

— Спиннер, — поправил сайт.

— Сплинтер. Крыса и заноза. [8]

Винамп подошёл к своим вещам и, сложив руки на груди, осмотрелся. Оценив, что места ему явно мало, он без спросу раздвинул в стороны столы скриптов Спиннера. Тот молча наблюдал за программой и пока не вмешивался, позволяя Винампу разрушать систему. Спиннер хотел дождаться, пока Винамп успокоится, всё-таки их первостепенная задача — объединение функций и помощь друг другу. Сайт помнил приказ AOL о принудительном сотрудничестве. Да, ему это не нравилось не меньше, чем Винампу, но Спиннер старался этого не показывать. 

Проигрыватель, не беспокоясь о чужом имуществе, очищал место. Наконец, он довольно кивнул и притащил клетку для ламы на середину ангара, где он собственно и расположился. Открыв её, он скинул туда ненужные пока книги и документы. Спиннер кивнул одному из своих скриптов, и к Винампу осторожно подкатили шкаф для документов.

— Не  надо, — скрипты Спиннера убежали в сторону, сайт лишь пожал плечами: забирать шкаф обратно он не собирался. Проигрыватель поморщился и уронил шкаф на пол. Присев на него, он похлопал по дверце. Звук пустого железного шкафа эхом прокатился по ангару. Винамп щёлкнул пальцами по металлической боковушке, снова ударил ладонью, после чего пнул его пяткой. Извлекая звук из такого простого предмета, Винамп увлёкся. Он уже и не замечал ни Спиннера, ни его скрипты, ни то, что лама ходит и отъедает файлы у чужих разработок. Опомнившись, он чуть покраснел и отвернулся от Спиннера. — Я оставлю шкаф себе…

— Да, пожалуйста, — Спиннер не сдержал улыбки, Винамп вёл себя хуже ребёнка. Гениальный ребёнок, который принесет AOL славу и богатство или же разрушит всё вокруг себя в погоне за безумными идеями. Спиннер нахмурился. Ему было поручено не просто поддерживать разработки проигрывателя, но и следить за ним, а вот второе было уже достаточно сложной задачей. 

Всего за несколько часов Винамп превратил своё место в настоящий лагерь, завершающим штрихом которого была стопроцентная конфиденциальность. Проигрыватель из шкафов и балок собрал себе каркас, который тут же покрыл брезентом[9]. Теперь у него был свой лагерь посреди ангара. Спиннер лишь удивлённо приподнял бровь, после чего продолжил работу. Вытаскивать из укрытия ребёнка не было ни желания, ни времени.

Уже в первые дни стало ясно, что Винамп не собирается выбираться из своего убежища. Его лама сновала между столиков работников Спиннера, то и дело поедая у них файлы. Сайт старался это игнорировать: всё важное было упаковано и работало, а всё временное всё равно так или иначе уходит в мусорку, почему бы не подкармливать зверушку. Лама поначалу опасалась Спиннера: когда сайт подходил к ней, она тут же убегала к брезенту и пряталась в лагере, но несколько вкусных документов исправили ситуацию, и вот уже животное само подходило к Спиннеру, выпрашивая еды или ласки. Странно, но хозяин будто оставил её, запершись там. 

— Винамп! — Спиннер поставил стул перед границами лагеря проигрывателя. На чужую территорию он не мог пройти без приглашения. Сев на стул, сайт закинул ногу на ногу и постучал пальцами по колену. — Выходи давай. Две недели прошло, мы должны отчитаться перед начальством. 

Проигрыватель продолжал молчать. Лама подошла к Спиннеру и положила голову на колени. Сайт почесал животное за ухом и вздохнул. 

— Может, ты знаешь, как его оттуда выкурить?.. — но в чёрных глазах животного ответа не нашлось. Спиннер горько усмехнулся. От скуки он начал постукивать ногой по полу, глухой звук от соприкосновения подошвы туфли с бетоном, словно метроном, отмерял равные промежутки времени. Этот звук вводил его в задумчивость, немного успокаивал, но проблему не решал, поэтому расслабиться до конца Спиннер не мог. К «метроному» прибавился звонкий стук металла. Сайт сощурился, глядя на зелёную темень брезента. 

— Да ну… — Спиннер повернулся боком и добавил ритм ударами ладони по деревянной спинке стула. Лама удивлённо смотрела то на сайт, то на брезент. Даже скрипты с алгоритмами прекратили работать, когда из лагеря проигрывателя раздался новый звук. Удивительный гений не отставал, и вот уже в ритм вплёлся стук клавиш клавиатуры. Музыкальный сейшн, конечно, не помогал ни вытащить Винампа, ни решить их проблемы, но двум музыкантам, несомненно, это было чертовски по душе. Лама толкнула мордой Спиннера в плечо, напоминая, что он занят немного не тем, чем должен. Впрочем, у Спиннера сразу появился вариант, как вытащить плеер. Ударив кулаком по спинке стула, он шаркнул ногой по полу, тем самым совершенно разрушив такт их мелодии. Реакция не заставила себя ждать. 

— Проиграл! — Винамп выскочил из палатки и подбежал к Спиннеру. — Неправильно же! 

— Выиграл, — Спиннер сел ровно и выпрямился, сложив руки на колено. — Ты же вышел.

— Хмпф! — проигрыватель сложил руки на груди. — И что с того, я всё равно не буду с тобой работать, а пока я не вышел отсюда, — он кивнул на вычерченную границу своей территории. — Никто не заставит меня, Сплинтер. 

— Заставит, — Спиннер пожал плечами. — Начальство-то имеет право вмешиваться в твою работу. 

— Вот только сайта мне в папаши не хватало, — Винамп всплеснул руками. — Не для этого я был создан! И вообще, кому нужны сайты? Интернет такой медленный, а браузеры такие… «производительные», что я так и вижу тех пятерых, подключенных к скоростному провайдеру, и радующихся тому, что их песня грузится всего-то три часа вместо пяти. Я наверняка ценнее.

— Интернет-технологии, — поправил Спиннер и встал со стула. Так он был на голову выше Винампа, что заставляло последнего хотя бы немного умерить пыл. Уточнять, что скорости Интернета были не такими уж и маленькими, как считал Винамп, он не стал. — И ты не настолько ценен, как думаешь.

— Да уж подороже простых сайтов буду! — Винамп махнул рукой и направился к своему убежищу.

— Триста двадцать миллионов.

— Что?.. — Винамп встал на месте.

— Я дороже тебя в четыре раза, «ценный умник». И даже не думай, что тут виновата инфляция, нас купили в один день. 

— Ты врёшь… — проигрыватель нахмурил брови и сжал кулаки. В сочетании с его измятой за несколько недель одеждой и отлёжанными волосами это смотрелось больше мило, чем устрашающе, хотя проигрыватель наверняка пытался добиться последнего.

— Нет, — он указал одному из скриптов на шкаф, тот тут же подскочил и засеменил своими маленькими ножками к файлам. — Могу даже документы показать. Ты, конечно, не самая дешёвая покупка AOL, но, надо сказать, весьма… — Спиннер даже не знал, какое слово подобрать для описания того, насколько дешёвым выходил Винамп в сравнении с другими. Он видел статистику компании за последние пять лет, у AOL это было чем-то вроде рекламного проспекта для тех, кому делали предложение[10]. Оставалось лишь приписать сюда Спиннера и Винампа, на текущий момент AOL никого больше не купили. Хотя Спиннер вообще не мог понять особой логики в их покупках. Для него всё выходило достаточно хаотичным, будто AOL — ребёнок в кондитерской и выбирает всё самое необычное и сладкое. Правда, ни Винамп, ни Спиннер не отличались сладкими характерами, так что и тут можно было поспорить.

— Майк, — Винамп тихо свистнул, лама тут же вырвала из рук Спиннера листы. 

— Эй! — сайт посмотрел на проигрыватель, но тот всё ещё злился, и, видимо, ругать его сейчас было себе дороже. — Ладно, забудь, — Спиннер провёл рукой по лбу. — Завтра уже придет представитель, нам надо что-нибудь ему предоставить. 

— А сколько стоит этот его «представитель»? — Винамп показал в воздухе кавычки. Спиннер в ответ лишь пожал плечами. — Родной, что ли?

— Скорее всего. 

Хотя Винамп пока и не согласился сотрудничать, к какой-то работе он всё-таки приступил. По крайней мере, из его лагеря, наконец, начали раздаваться хоть какие-то звуки. Спиннер даже не догадывался, чем там занимался проигрыватель до этого. Майк продолжал сновать рядом, сайт же не знал, что ему делать. По сути, свою часть договора он выполнил, серверы были подготовлены для интеграции, всё было уже настроено, оставалось как-то совместить технологию проигрывателя с потоковым вещанием, но это уже надо было решать с самим Винампом. 

Ровно в назначенное время ворота ангара со скрипом отворились. Спиннер поднялся со стула и, поправив галстук, подошёл к представителю AOL. Одна из основных программ компании, AIM, подходила как нельзя лучше для переговоров подобного рода. Всё-таки, являясь в первую очередь программой мгновенного обмена сообщениями, Аим могла быстро получать информацию напрямую из человеческого мира и доносить её до программного. Спиннер низко поклонился, скрипты затихли.

— Мы рады вас видеть.

— Не врите, никто не рад меня видеть в этой компании, — фыркнула Аим, скидывая накидку. Бросив её на склонённую голову Спиннера, она прошла дальше. — Грязно, бессистемно, отвратительно. Не могли лучше устроить здесь всё? Неудивительно, что от вас не слышно ничего нового, — она поправила закрученный локон рыжих волос. — Мне нужен этот чёртов сайт Спиц… Спил… — Аим начала щёлкать пальцами, вспоминая имя сайта.

— Спиннер… — процедил он сквозь зубы, снимая с себя женскую накидку. 

Конечно же, они тут никому не нужны как бездельники, но с таким отношением и работать не особо хотелось. Впрочем, свои деньги ещё надо было отработать, и с ними начнут считаться только после того, как они принесут прибыль.

— Мне всё равно, — она дёрнула обнажённым плечиком. Чёрное платье без рукавов удачно подчёркивало её узкие красивые плечи и рыжий цвет волос, близкий к красному, но выделяло маленький рост. — Где Спицнер и этот второй? И что это за убожество у вас посреди офиса?

— Мужицкая территория, — Винамп высунул голову из-за брезента. — Сплинтер, ты не думал сменить имя? А то вон тебя уже даже девочки путают, — он вышел из укрытия. — Кошмар, дамочка, вы даже ниже меня, — проигрыватель присвистнул и посмотрел на сайт, который стоял, прикрыв глаза рукой. — А ты — дылда. Я как-то не вписываюсь в вашу компанию, тут какой-то особый отбор, наверное.

— Это здание компании «AOL», — Аим с лёгкостью перешагнула границу барьера и подошла к ошарашенному Винампу. — А на AOL нет других территорий, и мне глубоко насрать на ваши барьеры, — она покачала головой. 

— Какого ж лешего… — проигрыватель сощурил глаза, пытаясь разобрать логотип компании на плече незнакомки, и поморщился, поняв, кто перед ним стоит. — Я, конечно, изви…

— Поздно, — Аим прикоснулась к руке Винампа. Тяжёлые цепи тут же обвили его тело, связав по рукам и ногам. Проигрыватель упал на колени, зло посмотрев на Аим. Кандалы надежно закрепились на его руках и ногах, цепь, соединяющая их, со звоном упала на пол. — Так вам, думаю, привычнее общаться? — она провела пальцами по подбородку Винампа, теперь их лица были на одном уровне. — И что за игры, какие ещё барьеры? — она покачала головой и щёлкнула пальцами, снимая защиту территории Винампа. — Мальчик, я жду от тебя результата, а не детских выходок. 

Аим развернулась и пошла к воротам, цокая каблуками по бетонному полу. Спиннер протянул ей накидку, которую мессенджер вручила до этого, и с сочувствием посмотрел на Винампа. 

— «SHOUTcast» [11].

— Что? — Аим повернулась через плечо на хрип Винампа. 

— У меня есть, что вам показать, — он ухмыльнулся и поднял скованные руки вверх. — Но видимо не сегодня, — он надул губки и поставил брови домиком. — Сами понимаете, одна су…

— Программа! — вовремя зацензурил Спиннер и быстро подошёл к Винампу. — Ты что вообще творишь, идиот?

— Нарываюсь, наверное? Я хочу, чтобы они от меня отказались, и я пойду дальше себе работать, как хочу! — он опустил руки, звеня цепями. — Она меня бесит! — прорычал проигрыватель.

— Я всё слы-ы-шу-у-у, — Аим упёрла руку в бок, а другой обвела круг в воздухе. Кандалы с ног и рук исчезли, но счастье Винампа было недолгим, потому что цепь обвила его шею и руку Спиннера. — AOL нужно ваше сотрудничество. Так что будьте лапочками, сработайтесь и предоставьте продукт как можно скорее, — она склонила голову на бок и улыбнулась. — Хорошо?

— Рыжая дря…

— Да, мы поняли, — Спиннер выпрямился и тряхнул рукой. Аим хмыкнула и ушла. — Ну и что нам теперь делать?

— Отцепляться! — Винамп дернул цепь, не больно, конечно, ошейник был достаточно свободным, просто неудобно и несколько тяжело. — Зараза, я не отцеплю. Ты же сайт, давай, сделай мне F5! То есть себе. 

— Идиот, — Спиннер пнул проигрыватель, и тот завалился на бок. — О, цепь растягивается. Хотя бы не придётся с тобой в обнимку сидеть.

— А я-то как этому рад, — Винамп хотел пнуть сайт в отместку, но тот вовремя убрал ногу. — Лагерь я всё равно не уберу.

— Я и не настаиваю, — Спиннер пожал плечами. — Это Аим надо, а не мне.

— О, так это Аим была? — Винамп поднялся на локтях. — Горячая, но сука… — лама, которая до этого пряталась от «злой тёти» (видимо, животное было сообразительнее хозяина), бросила на колени проигрывателю кусок чёрной материи. — Ба-али-и-ин… Майк, тебя ж на скрипты пустят за такое.

— М? — Спиннер посмотрел сначала на белую ламу, потом на то, что она принесла. По материалу он сразу догадался, откуда животное взяло этот лоскут, а точнее отгрызло. Сайт сложил руки на груди и пожал плечами, звеня цепью. — Молись, чтоб она этого не заметила, а то мало ли, куда она тебе за такое кандалы наденет. 

Винамп усмехнулся и свалился на пол. Не выходило у него тут работать. 

Несмотря на то, что цепь меняла свою длину, далеко им разойтись не удавалось. Когда Винамп начинал крутиться у себя в лагере (Спиннер до сих пор не знал, что творится за брезентом), сайту приходилось терпеть боль от оттянутой руки. Когда Спиннер увлекался работой над собственными проектами и сам ходил к шкафу, из лагеря раздавался хриплый крик. Сайт извинялся себе под нос, Винамп всё равно игнорировал все его слова, и продолжал работу. Уже скоро стало ясно, что так продолжаться не может, правда, ясно это стало только Спиннеру, так что именно ему пришлось переехать поближе к лагерю Винампа. Странно, учитывая, что собачкой на привязи был именно проигрыватель, всё-таки ошейник на нём, а бегал по кругу в итоге Спиннер. Этот гений всё переворачивал с ног на голову.

Впрочем, переворачивать с ног на голову умела и компания, на которую они теперь работали (и, судя по обстоятельствам, это было скорее рабство). Спиннер от скуки пролистал статистику компании и Винампа в частности. Выходило, что у последнего и клиентура больше была, и в целом он был более прогрессирующим, инновационным. А его штаб был в десять раз меньше, чем у Спиннера, да и стоимость в четыре раза меньше. Но его покрытие росло и становилось больше, а ведь если покопаться, то сделан он абы как. Спиннер не понимал Винампа. Они были слишком из разных миров, и дело не только в разных профилях.

Спустя пару месяцев Спиннер уже привык, что его обычное утро начинается с бренчания цепи и выслушивания ругани (слава богу, порой нараспев, хоть какое-то разнообразие). Потом из брезента высовывалась помятая рожа Винампа, он что-то фыркал и бубнил, скидывал файлы на обработку и снова уходил к себе. Скрипты Спиннера забирали документы, отправляя их в работу, а сам сайт надевал идеально выглаженный костюм и шёл к Майку. Лама Винампа росла прямо на глазах и уже явно догнала своего хозяина по росту. Теперь её приходилось вычесывать, ведь длинная шерсть легко спутывалась, и постоянно подкармливать какими-то файлами, причем с каждым днём животное жрало всё больше ресурсов. А ещё сайт и правда не понимал, почему только его заботит судьба животного. Казалось, Винамп совершенно забыл про всё, причём даже про своего Майка. 

Но одно утро пошло не по стандартному сценарию. Цепь AOL сдавила руку Спиннера, заставляя скорчиться от боли, из убежища выскочил Винамп, держась за обжигающий ошейник. Он кашлял, рычал, пытался отодрать от себя разгоряченный металл, уже не обращая внимания на плавящуюся оболочку на ладонях. Проигрыватель упал на пол. Спиннер не знал, что делать, от боли он сам был готов кричать, но ему явно было не так тяжело, как проигрывателю.

— Какого вообще здесь происходит? — не выдержал Спиннер, стараясь не срываться на ругань.

— Наказание, — Аим провела пальцами по запястью Спиннера, ослабляя его оковы. — Наш маленький гений чуть не сорвал контракт AOL и обеспечил компании немало проблем, включая юридические. Странно, что ты не заметил, разве тебя не оставляли за ним следить? — она впилась ногтями в оболочку Спиннера, разрушая каскады дизайна. Сайт чуть поморщился, но промолчал, при даме было не положено ругаться. 

Аим подошла к корчившемуся на полу Винампу и поставила на него ногу, вдавливая острый каблук в бок.

— Ублюдок, ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?

— Да объясни уже, что тут случилось?! — выкрикнул Спиннер. Аим молча кинула ему лог переписки с ссылкой на новость. Мысленно закатив глаза (он же не браузер, чтобы ссылку открыть), сайт отправил запрос ближайшему браузеру, чтобы переслали в другом формате. Скрипты вернулись уже с готовым документом. — «Gnutella»[12]?.. — Спиннер пробежался взглядом по тексту. По всему выходило, что Винамп уже несколько месяцев разрабатывал проект файлообменной сети и вчера её запустил. Похвально, конечно, но, прикрывшись табличкой «AOL», он подставил компанию, запуская пиратский до последнего знака кода продукт в народ. «Самоубийца…» — Спиннер сжал листы в руке.

— Аим, отпусти его, — сайту было больно смотреть на то, как издеваются над проигрывателем. — Он всё удалит, я прослежу. 

— А что нам делать с исками? — она топнула ногой по Винампу, тот вскрикнул от боли. 

— Откажитесь от проекта и всё! Люди не настолько тупы — поймут как-нибудь!

— Хм! — Аим фыркнула и дёрнула цепь, ослабляя ошейник Винампа. Последний раз пнув проигрыватель, она подошла к Спиннеру. — И только попробуй ещё раз допустить что-то подобное, — представительница компании сжала запястье Спиннера. — Ты же не хочешь разделить его наказание? 

Отпустив Спиннера, она пошла к выходу. Тяжелые двери захлопнулись, сайт, выдохнув, подошёл к Винампу. Тот лежал на полу, обхватив колени руками. На щеках блестели следы размазанных слез, след от ожога на шее горел ярко-красным цветом. Спиннер осторожно прикоснулся к дырке, которую Аим выдавила каблуком. 

— Болит? — с появлением технологии SHOUTcast, Винамп уже не жаловался на то, что не выносит прикосновений сайта, пусть даже Спиннер и не был изначально обычным сайтом. Его и не за это взяли в AOL. Оболочка проигрывателя не восстанавливалась, видимо, управляющая компания вредила своим подопечным больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Спиннер вытащил рубашку из брюк и оторвал от неё нижний край.

— Чего… ты творишь? 

— Не разговаривай, — Спиннер, осторожно отодвинув ошейник, перевязал шею Винампа. — Балда, чего ты натворил-то? Теперь это будет тебя мучить до конца жизни.

— До… — Винамп откашлялся и попытался сесть. Спиннер помог ему. — До конца моей жизни в AOL.

— Они тебя так просто не отпустят. Видишь, даже иск не убедил их. Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь придумать что-то серьезнее. 

Спиннер не ошибся, хоть и Винамп не остановился. Проигрыватель, несмотря на наказания и угрозы начальства, продолжал всячески вставлять палки в колёса AOL. То напишет, какие в AOL сидят козлы и задвигают его, то отключит в установщике своего продукта все предложения установить заодно и браузер, и мессенджер, то сольёт в сеть продукт, отрубающий рекламу в AIM[13]. После последнего случая Спиннер всерьёз боялся, что снова придёт эта стерва, и уже запасся бинтами, но нет, Аим проигнорировала это событие, что было даже странно. Или программы сами не любят, когда их увешивают от и до рекламными объявлениями? Спиннер этого понять не мог, для сайта реклама была обычным делом, порой помогающим выжить.

Но несмотря на все проблемы кое-что всё же удалось вытянуть из Винампа. С большой неохотой со стороны проигрывателя они со Спиннером смогли создать проект, которым было довольно начальство. Проект вышел сырым (оттого что все файлы переходилось пересылать через ламу, а она их жевала по пути), но вопреки всем своим недостаткам он оставался на плаву. Со временем они планировали улучшить «MusicNet», как писал Спиннер в отчёте, хотя сам он в этом не был уверен, потому что никакой активности со стороны Винампа он, конечно же, дождаться не мог. 

— Майк!

— А! — Спиннер не удержал удивлённого крика. — Что ты тут забыл? — сайт постарался восстановить дыхание.

— Я думал, мне можно тут везде ходить, это же типа наш офис… Не важно! Где Майк?!

— Не важно… — да это было очень важно! Винамп никогда не уходил со своей территории, а тут аж у уха Спиннера оказался. Тем более сейчас сайт сидел как раз далековато от лагеря. Цепь звякнула, стукаясь о стол, Спиннер опомнился, его же как раз тут о чём-то спросили. — Не видел я его уже пару дней, я думал, животное у тебя, — Спиннер отмахнулся и уткнулся обратно в бумаги. — И не ори, у тебя там и так оболочка на одном слове держится, а ты ещё горло напрягаешь.

— Я не ору, — Винамп надулся и провёл пальцами по горлу. Спиннер был прав, от ожога оболочка стала совсем тонкой и постоянно рвалась, спасала лишь повязка, ограждающая поврежденную кожу от металла ошейника. Но без крика он всё равно в такой ситуации не мог справиться. — Майк пропал, Спли-и-и-интер! — Винамп начал качать Спиннера за плечо. — Найди мне моего Майка, — проигрыватель положил голову на плечо сайта и ткнул его пальцем в щёку.

— Уйди… — Спиннер дёрнул плечом, стряхивая Винампа. Сняв очки, он потёр переносицу. — Твоя лама может быть где угодно. Ищи вон по следам, — он указал очками на погрызенные файлы. — Вон, вон, и вон там ещё. Давай, тебе как раз увлекательный квест будет, а то сидишь там под своим брезентом, выходишь только, чтобы получить от Аим. 

— Я не выхожу, — Винамп взял цепь и оттянул её в сторону, наклоняя голову. — Она меня вытягивает. А по его следам я уже прошёлся, но ничего не нашёл, — Винамп отпустил цепь и, сев на стол Спиннера, почесал затылок, взъерошивая отросшие чёрные волосы. 

— Если бы он умер, мы бы поняли. Так что не переживай, найдётся. 

— Как ты можешь так говорить! Тебе же тоже нравится Майк! 

— Милая зверушка, — Спиннер пожал плечами и надел очки обратно на переносицу. — Я не разделяю твоей привязанности к животным. Она лишь мешает. Делает хозяина мягче, даёт серьёзный повод для шантажа, например. 

— Точно. Та сука…

— Программа, — уже автоматически поправил Спиннер и крутанулся на стуле. — Думаешь, Аим больше заняться нечем, кроме как твоих зверушек забирать?

— Я это ещё выясню. 

Винамп спрыгнул со стола и побежал в свой лагерь. Спиннер отложил в сторону бумаги, и это было вовремя: уже скоро стул дёрнулся и покатился в сторону брезента. Проигрыватель метался по своему убежищу, закручивая цепь, отчего сайт затягивало туда, словно в воронку на море. Раньше он проезжал всего пару столов, сегодня же доехал до самого входа в палатку.

— А-а! — вскрикнул Винамп, выйдя из укрытия. —  Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я? — Спиннер поднял руку с натянутой до предела цепью. — You spin me right round, baby[14].  

— Звиняюсь, — Винамп снова скрылся под брезентом, после чего вернулся, скинув на колени Спиннеру скрученную цепь. Закинув на плечо чёрную биту с рыжей молнией и надписью «Winamp»[15], он поправил ошейник. — Я пошёл.

— Куда? — сайт покатился за Винампом, попутно распутывая цепь.

— На выход. Пойду найду эту…

— Аим.

— И надеру ей…

— Ты даже выйти не сможешь.

— А потом вставлю ей…

— Поверь, твоя бита туда не влезет. 

— Сплинтер! — Винамп остановился у ворот и зло посмотрел на Спиннера. Свободы не дают, выйти из ангара не дают, а теперь и высказаться не дают.

— А я что? Ты меня от работы отвлекаешь, цепь запутал, что мне ещё делать?

Винамп хмыкнул и, чуть распутав цепь, откатил стул сайта подальше, чтобы было место для размаха.

— Ну… понеслась! — Винамп зажмурился и замахнулся, Спиннер отвернулся, не желая видеть, как проигрыватель борется практически с ветряными мельницами. Раздался звонкий стук и последовавший за ним глухой. 

— О-оу… — Спиннер начал поспешно разматывать цепь и откатываться назад.

— Что? — Винамп посмотрел на открытые ворота и довольно улыбнулся. — Получилось же! — но даже шагнуть за границу ангара он не смог, его тут же откинуло назад. Винамп поднялся с бетонного пола и потёр ушибленный затылок. — Почему они вообще тогда открылись?!

— Потому что у нас гости, балда. 

Винамп присмотрелся. На границе ангара лежал небольшой ворох чёрных одежд. Сглотнув, медиапроигрыватель подполз к тельцу своей нечаянной жертвы. 

— Эм… Мадам… — головой она упала внутрь ангара, так что Винамп мог её перевернуть на спину. — Мастер Сплинтер, у нас проблемы!

— Микеланджело[16], сын мой, это твой путь воина, и ты должен сам пройти его, — Спиннер слез со стула и стал перекладывать какие-то бумаги и сортировать файлы, создавая видимость активной деятельности.

— Крыса… — Винамп провёл по вмятине на голове Аим. В руке у неё был поводок, на другом конце которого нашёлся Майк, правда, счастье от его возвращения несколько перебивалось произошедшим. На ламе сидел ещё кто-то. Винамп не мог разглядеть лица, снаружи было ярко и светло, а глаза после не очень-то освещённого ангара ещё не привыкли. Проигрыватель поднялся с пола и, чертыхаясь, затащил Аим внутрь. Потянув за ремешок, он втащил и ламу, и незнакомца. Ворота захлопнулись сразу же, как только все оказались внутри. — Чёрт… А ведь можно было свалить. 

— И правильно сделал, что не свалил, — Спиннер всё-таки подошёл к воротам. Заметив взгляд Винампа, сайт откашлялся. — Надо было написать завещание.

— Ага, ври больше, — проигрыватель сначала приложил кулак к подбородку, задумчиво смотря на Аим, потом начал кусать ногти. — Блин, я её убил…

— Добро пожаловать, — Спиннер помог гостю спуститься с ламы. Незнакомец, скованный по рукам и ногам, тут же опустился на пол рядом с Аим. Винамп отошёл в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от ошейника на шее гостя и мощных наручников. Казалось, что Аим тут преступника просто какого-то перевозила, а не программу. Проигрыватель подошёл к Спиннеру со спины и приподнялся на цыпочки.

— Это ещё кто? — шёпотом спросил Винамп. — Знакомое лицо, вроде…

— Неудивительно, — Спиннер усмехнулся. 

Руки гостя были надёжно скованы, но пальцы открыты. Разорвав кофту Аим, он провёл по центру её груди, делая паузу через определенные промежутки, будто что-то вымеряя. Наконец, найдя нужную точку, он вдавил палец в оболочку, навалившись всем весом на руку. Аим широко распахнула глаза и начала громко дышать. Винамп восхищенно смотрел на гостя и сжимал ткань пиджака Спиннера.

— Я слышал много песен про него, но не думал, что он существует. У нас есть Бог? Свой программий Бог? Ну или Бог программ там... 

 — Брось, он просто специалист в ваших программных оболочках, — Спиннер поправил очки. — Это Нетскейп. Странно, что ты не узнал его сразу, учитывая, что твой код уже давно встроен в Netscape Communicator[17].

Аим не ругалась на Винампа и даже не злилась, что, несомненно, настораживало проигрывателя, но узнавать, всё ли в порядке, он как-то не рисковал. Спиннер же, убедившись, что мессенджер не собирался устраивать тут геноцид локального масштаба, целиком сосредоточил своё внимание на Нетскейпе. 

— Мастер Сплинтер! — Винамп подошёл к сайту и уперся руками в его стул. Коротко поклонившись сидящему напротив браузеру, он обратился к коллеге по ангару. — А что вы тут делаете?

— Занимаемся Radio@Netscape[18]. Надо улучшить его вид, кое-что подкорректировать и как можно скорее выпустить в свободное пользование.

— Вот оно как… — Винампа это несколько задело. Наверное, оттого что он всё это время считал, что именно он напарник Спиннера, а оказывается, за его спиной этот сайт себе уже нового помощника завёл. Проигрыватель положил подбородок на голову Спиннеру. — А почему на нём столько оков? Мне казалось, что только буйных заковывают. 

— Неприлично спрашивать о ком-либо в третьем лице, когда он прямо перед тобой. И насчет оков… — сайт посмотрел на браузера, тот улыбнулся и кивнул, позволяя Спиннеру ответить на вопрос Винампа. — Ты же слышал о том случае с Майкрософт?[19]

— Хах! Кто ж не слышал. Перебежать дорогу этим буржуям, выстоять против них несколько лет, так ещё и заставить дядю Би понервничать, да это достойно аплодисментов как минимум. Правда, я думал, что Нетскейп умер в итоге. Хотя там не была указана причина смерти.

— Винамп! — Спиннер, воспользовавшись тем, что подбородок проигрывателя находился в непосредственной близости, резко отклонил голову, ударив того. — Имей хоть каплю совести. И уважения. 

— Я вижу перед собой ходячий скованный труп, который работает с моим между прочим напарником! — он потёр ушибленный подбородок и, выпрямившись, сложил руки на груди. — Да у меня сейчас вопросов больше, чем совести и уважения у любого из присутствующих здесь. 

— Ви… — Нетскейп прервал Спиннера, постучав пальцами по столу. — Нетскейп, — браузер улыбался, его явно не задели слова Винампа. Сайт откашлялся. — Ладно, если тебя простили…

— А почему он сам сказать не может? — Винамп сел на пол рядом со стулом Спиннера.

— Я как раз пытаюсь это объяснить!

— Ну, тогда давай короче и подробнее.

— Что? — Спиннер помотал головой, пытаясь связать вместе слова «короче» и «подробнее». Видимо, проигрыватель имел в виду «не упуская важных деталей, но при этом как можно быстрее, пока меня не съело любопытство». — Я понимаю, что ты проигрыватель, но купи уже себе словарь, а… 

— Нафиг надо?

— Ох… — сайт закатил глаза. Нетскейп разулыбался и протянул скованные руки к Винампу. Проигрыватель застыл, боясь даже дышать. Браузер провел пальцами по завиткам волос музыкальной программы. 

— Он меня погладить пытается?

— Наверное, — Спиннер пожал плечами. — Или волосы взъерошить. Или за ухом почесать, — Нетскейп замотал головой. — Нет, точно не последнее. 

— Рассказывай уже, —  Винамп подполз ближе к Нетскейпу. Хоть это несколько странно, но прикосновения браузера  были такими тёплыми и приятными, что проигрыватель не мог отказаться. Нетскейп перебирал волосы, проводил пальцами по голове, нажимая какие-то точки на черепе, отчего проигрыватель просто готов был сползти на пол. 

— Вижу тебе не до рассказов, потом тогда объя… — возмущенные взгляды Винампа и Нетскейпа заставили Спиннера передумать. — Ладно.  В общем, часть истории ты знаешь, я знаю не больше твоего, а Нетскейп предпочитает не рассказывать, что было там во время всех эти браузерных войн, — браузер кивнул. — Поэтому я могу лишь рассказать, что было после. 

— И что же-е-е? — Винамп явно поплыл. — Готов поклясться, если с тебя снять кандалы, ты можешь замассажировать до смерти любого. Можно я тебя буду называть «Нет»? — Нетскейп замер. — Нельзя?.. — браузер покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Он разрешил, просто его никто тут так не называет, — пояснил Спиннер и продолжил. —  После покупки корпорации Нетскейпа AOL возродила их главный продукт, снабдив новыми функциями и приложениями. Если раньше Нетскейп работал семейством разных приложений, объединенных в один интерфейс, теперь он един в своём лице как Нетскейп Коммуникатор.

— А зачем все эти штуки? — Винамп постучал по кандалам на всю длину предплечий браузера. — Он же даже ходить сам не может, — проигрыватель кивнул в сторону таких же крепежей на ногах. — И говорить, видимо, не может, потому что ошейник покрепче моего.

— Дура-а-ак, — Аим вмешалась в их разговор. Она подошла и встала за Спиннером. Всегда такая серьезная и строящая из себя королеву мира, сейчас, неловко держа разорванную кофту и краснея, она казалась такой беспомощной, что даже смеяться над ней казалось преступлением. Впрочем, Винамп не боялся ни насмешек над другими, ни преступлений, он боялся склонностей Аим к наказаниям, и поэтому молчал. — Это не такие оковы, как у вас. У них даже материал другой, и надевала их не я… — Аим отвела взгляд в сторону. — Если бы я могла, то уже давно сняла бы их. 

— Неужели? Что-то не верится! — Винампа тут же потянули за ухо за резкое высказывание в сторону девушки. — Ай-ай-ай.

— Я же не садистка, — тут даже Спиннер кашлянул в кулак. — Правда!  — Аим покраснела ещё сильнее. — Просто я выполняю волю начальства. А если начальство пожелало возложить ограничение на свой продукт, то оно останется.

— А голоса-то зачем было его лишать? — Винамп потёр ухо.

— Мы не лишали. Мы не смогли его вернуть. Скажем так, учитывая состояние, в котором мы его нашли, удивительно, что он вообще ещё жив, — Аим сжала плечи. — Это было отвратительно… Мы нашли там других, начальство приказало собрать всё в одну программу, у нас не было выбора…

Спиннер встал со стула и, сняв пиджак (удивительно, но цепь совершенно никак не реагировала на предметы одежды, а вот запутаться сама в себе или запутать Винампа со Спиннером она могла легко), накинул его на плечи девушки. Он был чуть ли не длиннее её платья из-за их разницы в росте, но зато так она могла не натягивать постоянно уползающую кофту.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она, укутавшись в пиджак. Девушка нахмурилась и провела по ушибленному месту. После удара битой в оболочке появилась небольшая вмятина, явно приносящая неудобство. 

Нетскейп постучал ногтями по ошейнику, привлекая внимание. Поманив Аим к себе, он провёл пальцами по её губам. Она послушно открыла рот.

— Сплинтер, что вообще происходит?..

— Откуда мне знать, — сайт пожал плечами.

Нетскейп посмотрел на Спиннера и опустил взгляд, кивнув пару раз. Сайт послушно подошёл к браузеру. Нетскейп взял сайт за запястье, тот чуть дёрнулся. Казалось бы, контакт сайта с браузером — самая естественная вещь, которая может быть, а ощущения всё равно были несколько непривычными. Может, из-за того что конкретно с Нетскейпом Спиннер ещё не работал напрямую. Аим нахмурилась и закрыла рот, браузер покачал головой, и она снова его открыла. Сдавливая запястье Спиннера в определенных местах, он заставлял сайт сгибать пальцы так, как это нужно было браузеру. Направив кисть Спиннера в рот Аим, Нетскейп подвел сайт к необходимой точке. Сдавив запястье, браузер заставил его вдавить палец в нёбо Аим. Она зажмурилась, у края глаза выступила слеза. Винамп вжался в пол от происходящего: настолько это зрелище было странным и жутким. Нетскейп провёл пальцами от запястья ниже к локтю, управляя сайтом. Спиннер хмуро смотрел на Аим и старался не сопротивляться. Наконец, под пальцами что-то щёлкнуло, и Аим, кашляя, отошла в сторону.

— Что это, блин, было?..

— Исправление твоей ошибки, — Спиннер вытащил из кармана платок и протёр руку. — Зато теперь у госпожи представительницы нет ни углублений, ни шишек, — сайт вернулся на своё место.

— Хм… — Винамп посмотрел на Нетскейпа. — Ты слишком умелый для обычной программы, — тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ. — А зачем вы его оживили? — Винамп хмуро посмотрел на Аим.

— Деньги. Знания. Майкрософт. Выбирай, что хочешь, всё равно не найдёшь правильный ответ.

— Бедный Нет… — Винамп закинул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Нетскейпа. Тот лишь грустно улыбался своими пустыми глазами. Длинные волосы падали на лицо и плечи. Его даже никто не причёсывал. Судя по свободным белым одеждам, вызывавшим ассоциацию с больницей, ему больше никто не помогал с тех пор, как его одели в первый раз после покупки AOL. Проигрыватель сжал пальцы в кулак и опустил голову. — Это же жестоко…

— Это бизнес, — синхронно ответили Спиннер и Аим.

Аим сидела на столе, покачивая ногами, пока Спиннер с Нетскейпом разбирались с радио. Сайту приходилось многое переспрашивать, ставить вопросы так, чтобы ответ на них был либо «да», либо «нет», или же перечислять все варианты, пока браузер не кивал на нужный. Винамп же сидел у ног Нетскейпа, изредка предлагая, как лучше использовать SHOUTcast или его собственный код для браузера. 

Когда с делами более-менее разобрались, Аим снова реквизировала Майка для перевозки. Винамп не возражал, теперь он видел, что ламу не украли, а забрали на ответственное задание. Аим замялась перед сайтом, но тот сразу прервал её и позволил оставить пиджак, всё-таки у Спиннера это был не последний, а дама обнажённой никуда, наверное, и не пойдёт. Винамп же без стеснений прижал к себе Нетскейпа и усадил на Майка. Браузер был явно шокирован, но удивление быстро сменила улыбка. 

— Он такой грустный, — Винамп подошёл к Спиннеру, после того, как посетители ушли. — Это ваше радио… Оно вернёт ему голос? 

— Пока не возвращает, как видишь, — сайт достал из шкафа новый пиджак и накинул его на плечи.  — И вряд ли вернёт. 

— Жаль. Я бы хотел его отблагодарить за массаж… 

— Это был не массаж, — Спиннер поймал удивлённый взгляд Винампа. — Ты даже не почувствовал? — сайт оттянул ошейник и нажал на шею проигрывателя.

— Ай! Что ты тво… А почему мне не больно?.. — он потёр шею, боли и правда не было.

— Потому что у тебя больше нет ожогов. Я же сказал, он специалист в ваших оболочках, — Спиннер просунул руку в рукав пиджака. — Для него твоё тело всё равно что инструмент. Радуйся, что ты ему приглянулся, получил помощь, так сказать. Только повязку не снимай, Аим ещё даст за то, что он помогает тут наказанным. 

— Прямо обидно, за такую программу могли многое отдать, а мертвец не дороже моего стоит, — Винамп усмехнулся. 

— Ошибаешься.

— Дороже? — проигрыватель удивлённо посмотрел на сайт. — Намного? — Спиннер кивнул. — Сильно?.. — снова кивок. — Во сколько раз? Только честно. Наверное, максимум в два раза. 

— В пятьдесят два, — Спиннер закрыл глаза, пересчитывая. Да, всё верно. Не считая инфляции и откатов, по официальным данным выходило так. 

— Охренеть… — присвистнул Винамп после продолжительной паузы. — Это ж… четыре миллиарда, ужас! А если Нет так крут, почему он не вернёт себе голос? 

— Он пытался. Только вот эксперимент AOL с возрождением мертвых путем слития их с живыми — явно не самое лучшее решение, — Спиннер поправил пиджак. — В первую же неделю он вскрыл себе ядро и чуть ли не с помощью скрепки пытался там что-то починить. Несколько раз он пытался разобрать себя, потом просто начал заниматься самовредительством, и его заковали. 

— То-то у него что-то странное на груди было, — Винамп вспомнил то чувство, когда он прижался к Нетскейпу. Словно там и вовсе ядро было на поверхности. А оказывается, что так и могло быть. Ядро программы надежно защищено корпусом и грудной клеткой, их очень сложно взломать снаружи, лишь подобраться снизу. А у старых программ и вовсе была своя технология, и мощность корпусов была выше. Разодрать ядро и вынуть его практически невозможно, особенно без специального оборудования. Проигрыватель поморщился и сжал свою футболку. — Вскрыть себя, чтобы починить… Ужасно. Насколько же он отчаялся?

— А разве такая жизнь не доведёт любого до отчаяния? — Спиннер ухмыльнулся и пошёл к документам, которые остались после продуктивной работы с браузером. — Разве тебя AOL ещё не довела до отчаяния своей политикой? — сайт дёрнул за цепь. — Разве не ты создал всё, чтобы тебя признали самым опасным для мира, где правят деньги?

— У меня другое, — фыркнул Винамп.

— Точно то же самое, просто немного в другой форме, — Спиннер обхватил ошейник Винампа. —  И если дойдёшь до своей крайней точки, AOL и тебя заставит страдать.

— Но ты же мне не дашь перейти грань? — Винамп ухмыльнулся и дёрнул цепь, оттягивая запястье Спиннера. 

— Мне придётся. 

Мелкие проказы Винампа начальство игнорировало, а вот Спиннер уже нет. Винамп всё чаще получал по голове и не только за свои выходки. Проигрыватель лишь продолжал орать, что вот доживёт до пятой версии и свалит к чертям из этого «говнарника», а Спиннер продолжал советовать проигрывателю встроить словарь. 

Майк стал что-то вроде транспорта для Нетскейпа. Только с появлением браузера Винамп успокаивался. То ли из-за того, что в присутствии Аим, которая была обязана сопровождать Нетскейпа, он старался молчать, то ли браузер знал, на что надавить проигрывателю, чтобы тот быстрее утих. 

Но, если сначала создавалось впечатление, что Нетскейп оказывает положительное воздействие на проигрыватель, то потом тот начал беситься уже и в присутствии браузера. Спиннер всячески старался игнорировать мешающийся проигрыватель, Аим же держалась в стороне, исключительно выполняя роль сопровождающего Нетскейпа. Наказывать она никого не собиралась. Нетскейп же спокойно терпел все выходки Винампа, иногда он даже потакал тому, когда проигрыватель просил браузер повернуть голову или как-нибудь наклониться. Спиннер вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Винамп добирался до Нетскейпа. Проигрыватель то расчешет браузера (причем расческой, которой обычно вычёсывали Майка), то вырежет ножницами что-нибудь на рукаве. То заплётет ему косички, то вспорет шов на плече, чтобы узнать, какой логотип у Нетскейпа (на самом деле, последнее испугало Винампа, потому что над аккуратным чёрным штампом всем здесь известной компании из трёх букв было выжжено слово «Netscape», перечёркнутое глубоким шрамом).

 

— Винамп, какого… — Спиннер с трудом сдержал нецензурное слово, прижав проигрыватель к воротам, сразу после ухода браузера, — …ж ты творишь?!

— Я ничего не творю, отпусти меня! — проигрыватель попытался оторвать сайт от себя. — Мне больно! 

— Больно? А я тут уж подумал, ты любишь боль, коль нарываешься на глазах у Аим, — прошипел Спиннер, встряхивая Винамп.

— Ай! — проигрыватель больно ударился головой о ворота. По железу прошёлся разряд и вернулся обратно, откидывая Винамп от поверхности ограждения. Проигрыватель налетел на сайт, и теперь уже последний был прижат. — Что я вообще не так сделал, что ты бесишься?

— Что? — Спиннер дёрнулся, но Винамп был слишком тяжёлым для обычного сайта. — Ты чуть не оторвал Нетскейпу ухо своим канцелярским зажимом! Что за внезапная любовь к предметам из человеческого мира? 

— Подумаешь, приросло бы. 

— К нему уже ничего не прирастёт, он вообще с трудом держится… Да и вообще, отрывать уши другим программам — это сумасшествие! Ты уже по фазе поехал! 

— Ничего не поехал, — Винамп уселся на Спиннера и достал пару канцелярских зажимов. Вставив их друг в друга, он начал щёлкать ушками зажима. — Смотри, их можно использовать как музыкальный инструмент. При желании… 

— Агр! — сайт закрыл лицо руками. — Я сдаюсь, это невыносимо, — он раскинул руки в стороны, пальцы правой руки тут же сдавило. Спиннер зажмурился от боли. — Мышеловка?! Серьёзно? Винамп, у нас нет мышей!

— Прости, — проигрыватель спешно открыл ловушку и, освободив руку Спиннера, отбросил мышеловку в сторону. — Я правда не хотел…

— Отвали уже, пожалуйста… — сайт потёр руку. Она восстановится, но удар был болезненным и ещё долго будет о себе напоминать. —  Ты только мешаешь.

— Конечно… — Винамп отсел в сторону, крутя в руках сцепленные зажимы. — Нет всех может вылечить, суперкрутой весь из себя такой браузер, конечно, ему же надо помогать, он же главная звезда тут. Он совсем не мешает твоей работе, постоянно приходя сюда и сидя с тобой часами с этим грёбанным радио.

— Винамп… — Спиннер сел на полу и обеспокоенно посмотрел на проигрыватель.

— И эта девка тоже совсем не мешает, вечно сидит, глазки строит да делает вид, что вся такая хорошенькая и добренькая теперь, конечно же, она никому не мешает, разговорами не отвлекает. Да даже Майк вон нужен и никому больше не мешает! Один Винамп никому не нужен, подарил SHOUTcast, да и гуляй дальше!

— Винамп! — Спиннер схватил проигрыватель за ошейник и притянул к себе. — Успокойся уже. 

— Ты же сказал отвалить… — пробурчал Винамп. Он не мог успокоиться, руки дрожали, голос срывался. 

— А с каких пор ты стал меня слушать? — Спиннер взъерошил волосы Винампа. — Умоляю, убери все мышеловки, кнопки, скрепки и иди работать. Мы делаем своё дело, и поэтому кому-то нужны, если мы перестанем работать, то потеряем свою значимость. 

— Это ни хрена не успокаивает, мастер Сплинтер.

— Это должно тебя мотивировать, Микеланджело. 

Спиннер даже не догадывался, насколько его слова ранили творческую душу Винампа. Тот не просто расстроился, он совершенно раскис. Даже Майк, чувствуя тревогу хозяина, начал чахнуть, отказывался возить Нетскейпа (пришлось снова переключиться на удалённое сотрудничество) и почти не ел. Проигрыватель не выходил несколько месяцев, Аим отказывалась его вытаскивать из лагеря, поясняя это тем, что то приложение, созданное, чтобы скрывать рекламу в интерфейсе её программы, пусть и было незаконным и нарушало все возможные договоры с компанией, рекламодателями и другими заинтересованными лицами, действительно принесло ей пользу. Продвинутые пользователи вовремя скачали и распространили продукт, благодаря которому пользование Аим стало для них проще, а новая публика подняла популярность мессенджера не только в кругах тех, кто взламывал программу, но и среди их знакомых и друзей, которые пользовались обычной версией. В общем, Аим была даже благодарна Винампу, поэтому не могла с ним ничего поделать без приказа. 

Нетскейп в своих письмах к Спиннеру советовал почесать Винампа за ушком и высылал рисунки того, куда стоит нажать, чтобы проигрыватель успокоился и расслабился, но пользоваться советами профессионала, будучи простым сайтом с нулевым опытом в этом нелёгком деле программной акупунктуры, Спиннер боялся. А если он надавит не туда, и у него Винамп совсем дурачком станет? Нет, лучше уж такими рисковыми занятиями занимается тот, кто полжизни посвятил себя изучению свойств программ в этом мире.

— Спиннер.

— Что? — сайт удивлённо посмотрел на программу, окликнувшую его сзади. Винамп был идеально причёсан, и в кои-то веки грязные джинсы и майки сменил приличный костюм. Штаны, подтяжки, рубашка с короткими рукавами в клеточку и бабочка. Можно было бы подумать, что перед ним стоял вылитый мальчик-одуванчик, если бы это не был Винамп. — Повтори, пожалуйста…

— Спиннер. 

— О ужас! — Спиннер отошёл назад, казалось, даже все его скрипты были ошарашены. — Кто ты и что ты сделал с Винампом?

— Прекратите, пожалуйста, — проигрыватель положил на стол папку с файлами. — Всё, что у меня есть по проекту «SHOUTcast» и вот ещё отчёт для релиза версии 3.0 моей программы. Отправьте, пожалуйста, начальству, я, к сожалению, в их чёрном списке. Заранее спасибо, — он коротко поклонился и развернулся, направившись обратно к своему лагерю.

— Всё это, конечно, хорошо, но что случилось-то? — Спиннер хотел остановить Винампа и ухватил того за запястье. Оболочка на руке проигрывателя покрылась волдырями и начала плавиться, сайт тут же одёрнул руку. — Ты удалил SHOUTcast?

— Он мне не нужен, — холодно ответил проигрыватель и ускорил шаг. 

— Какого чёрта… — Спиннер провёл по лицу рукой и потёр подбородок. — Ты мог перевернуть весь мир, а решил перевернуться сам? — сайт усмехнулся. — Это же не твой путь.

И это правда оказался не его путь. В следующие месяцы стало очевидно, что работа Винампа в новом режиме оказалась ещё более нестабильной, чем до этого[20]. Проигрыватель мог радостно играть с Майком полдня, а потом резко рассердиться и уйти в свою конуру. Мог вежливо попросить Спиннера о каком-нибудь отчёте и тут же послать всё к чертям собачьим. Аим приносила просто пачками жалобы от пользователей, которые проигрыватель игнорировал, поэтому все кипы бумаг копились на столах Спиннера. Сам сайт прекрасно справлялся со своей работой… хотел бы он так сказать. На самом деле, то ли из-за внезапной заразной депрессии Винампа, то ли из-за собственных ошибок, его радио начало давать сбои, что было неприемлемо, а сконцентрироваться на работе, когда тут такое происходит, было нереально. Но Спиннер старался справляться. 

Практически год пришлось терпеть весь этот кошмар[21]. В одно утро из палатки высунулась старая знакомая лохматая заспанная башка и смачно выругалась на оттянутый ночью ошейник. Тёмное дождливое холодное утро осветила яркая молния Винампа. «Будем считать, что переходный возраст пережит», — довольно отметил Спиннер, подкатывая стул ближе к палатке. 

Пока Винамп метался между своей третьей нестабильной версией, второй стабильной, но явно устаревшей и созданием новой, Спиннер следил за состоянием на рынке. Всё выходило очень плохо. Сбои в работе Винампа не радовали пользователей, и те отказывались не только от проигрывателя, но и от MusicNet, как от его продукта. К тому же на горизонте замаячил серьёзный конкурент от слишком известной компании. Apple всегда была на высоте, а уж её продукты — тем более. Спиннер, как сайт, даже не ручался сказать, у кого продукты были лучше и популярнее: у Microsoft или Apple, но в любом случае, ни с одной из компаний бороться было невозможно. Нетскейп был тому ярким примером. В ходе браузерной войны с Интернет Эксплорером тот потерял всё, хоть и был номером один не просто в США — во всём мире. А потом появился отпрыск Майкрософт, и всё покатилось в тартарары. Теперь же Apple выпустила iTunes, и под угрозой был не только MusicNet, но и Винамп, правда, пока последнему об этом говорить не хотелось. Спиннер знал, что сейчас проигрывателю не до печальных новостей. 

— Объясни, почему ты отказываешься от четвёртой версии? Я, может, и не смыслю чего-то в ваших программных причудах, но в математике соображаю. Один, два, три, потом явно четыре, а не пять.

— Зануда, никому не нужна обложка Winamp 4[22], — проигрыватель показал язык и качнулся на стуле. 

— Пошляк, — Спиннер свернул отчёт Винампа с релиза пятой версии и треснул им программу по голове. — Серьёзно, почему?

— Не знаю. По сути, там совмещены функции третьей и второй версии, — Винамп заметил скептический взгляд собеседника. — Да, и в третьей версии были свои плюсы, смирись. 

— Я всё равно не понимаю, почему пятая.

— Ну, давай, великий математик, сложи два и три. Ты же сказал, что соображаешь. 

— А после пятой у тебя будет восьмая? Ну, вроде как к пяти прибавить три...

— Не передёргивай! — Винамп заткнул рот Спиннеру. — Я уже обновил базы, SHOUTcast на месте. Так что я могу сделать с тобой, что угодно, — проигрыватель рассмеялся. Спиннер молча накрутил на руку цепь, потянув на себя ошейник Винампа. Проигрыватель тут же рухнул со своего стула. — Крыса…

— Возможно, — Спиннер облокотился на стол и подпёр голову рукой. — Пятая версия… Кажется, ты собирался уходить после релиза пятой версии?.. [23]

— Агам, — Винамп удобнее уселся на полу. 

— Ты же не сможешь выйти.

— Агам. 

— Значит, ты остаёшься? — Спиннеру не хотелось признавать, но он в самом деле хотел бы, чтобы Винамп остался. Конечно, очень тяжело работать, когда программа под боком ни черта не стабильна, но сидеть здесь одному запертым тоже не хотелось. 

— Неа, — Винамп подобрался поближе к Спиннеру и приложил голову к его ноге. — Я уйду, мастер Сплинтер. 

— Куда же, Микеланджело… — Спиннер снял с Винампа «праздничную» шапочку из фольги[24] и взъерошил его волосы. — Отсюда нет выхода. 

— Есть один, — Винамп потёрся о ногу сайта. — Мы с Майком уйдём. Нам пора, мастер Спиннер, — он уткнулся лбом, пряча своё лицо. — Прости, туда можно только программам и ламам.

И Винамп не врал. Уже на утро не было видно ни белой пушистой ламы, ни программы с вечным двигателем безобразия в голове и не только. Спиннер по цепи, конечно, понял, что хотя бы Винамп точно в своём лагере (а Майк вряд ли снова был реквизирован, Аим не приходила), но вот чего он тогда точно не ожидал, так это затянувшегося на несколько лет утра. 

***

Три года Винамп не появлялся. Не было не слышно и не видно вечно назойливой программы. Работа у сайта продвигалась чуть продуктивнее обычного, но совсем недолго, потому что в скором времени Спиннер стал понимать, что отсутствие раздражителя, к которому он привык, раздражает ещё больше. Сайт пробовал выкурить Винампа из своей норы. Хотелось, конечно, просто снести к черту этот брезент и распинать проигрыватель, но — чужая территория была неприкасаема. Спиннер и отходил максимально далеко, и пытался натягивать цепь до предела — всё без толку. Аим продолжала пожимать плечами и ссылаться на начальство, а AOL… Она молчала. Этого Спиннер вообще не мог понять, неужели Винамп и правда никому не был нужен? 

За три года Нетскейп полностью изменился. Его основу поменяли, перекроили настолько, что от Нетскейпа осталось лишь название, а в остальном это была совершенно новая программа. Новая, ничего не смыслящая в акупунктуре, радио и разработках. От прежнего Нетскейпа остались его немота и постепенное угасание день за днём. Что касалось Спиннера, то он начал работу над радио для компании AOL, но энтузиазма не было никакого.

— Спиннер? — Аим развернула сайт за плечо. — Ты сегодня отдыхал? 

Сайт отрицательно покачал головой и снял очки. Сегодня, вчера, позавчера… Все дни стали одинаковыми и однообразными. Никого не наказывали, никто не орал, а музыка обрабатывалась только в онлайн-потоках, но никак не звучала в самом ангаре. Аим приходила каждый день, приносила новости, отчёты, передавала что-то от Нетскейпа или других программ, с которыми Спиннер мог бы сотрудничать. Сайт, правда, не делал этого, потому что AOL молчала. Впрочем, это уже стало её корпоративной фишкой.

— Отдохни, пожалуйста.

Спиннер улыбнулся девушке. Может, Винамп тогда был прав, и она правда строила глазки сайту? В любом случае, за три года у них ничего не изменилось, в лучшем случае, они стали кем-то вроде друзей, хотя больше было похоже на то, что Аим стала нянькой трудяге Спиннеру. 

Раздался противный писк датчика сообщения Аим, и девушка отошла в сторону. Ну да, с таким звуком только AOL может явиться, а тут лишних ушей не надо. Спиннер вздохнул и вернулся к работе. 

— Спиннер, дай руку, — сайт послушно протянул ладонь. — Нет, другую.

Сайту пришлось развернуться, чтобы дать девушке руку. Аим прикоснулась к кандалам на запястье Спиннера. 

— Его решили похоронить? 

— Меньше цинизма, — фыркнула девушка и сжала цепь. — Пора, — цепь начала стягиваться, послышался шум из палатки. — Проснись и пой! — Аим подошла к палатке и посмотрела на выехавшую из палатки тушу. Серая масса, казалось, даже не дышала, но явно воняла, что наталкивало на мысль о кончине проигрывателя, но Спиннер читал каждый год статистику и знал, что тот ещё не сдох, пользователи обеспечивали ему жизнь, пусть и он сам не особо к ней тяготел. Перевернув Винампа пинком на спину, она присела на пол. — Как там Нетскейп делал… — она задрала футболку проигрывателя и, поморщившись от запаха, начала отсчитывать пальчиками расстояние от пупка вверх к груди.

— А может, не надо? — Спиннер подошёл к Аим. — Ты же не умеешь.

— И то верно, — мессенджер нахмурилась и заправила за ухо выбившуюся из прически рыжую прядь. — Ладно, тогда по старинке, — сжав пальцы в кулак, она покрыла его другой ладонью и подняла руки вверх, размахиваясь. — Доброе утро! — в следующий момент, казалось бы, маленькие ручки ударили по груди Винампа так, что даже Спиннер зажмурился от шума и вида происходящего. Проигрыватель громко закашлял и издал потусторонний звук. Кажется, это был стон. — Надо же, живой.

— Если и был, то ты его убила… — Спиннер опустился на пол. 

— Это за биту.

— Он же случайно. И даже извинился. 

— Но шишка-то осталась! — Аим надула щёки.

— Где? Столько времени прошло, даже у человека сто раз всё бы уже зажило.

— На душе! — мессенджер встала с пола и отряхнула юбку. — Распинай его. AOL требует обновлений. Времени у вас меньше полугода, и нужно что-то радикальное. Ну или хотя бы что-то, не уверена, что там будут разбираться особо в том, что изменилось за три года, — поправив волосы, она зашагала к выходу. — Когда оклемается, скажи, чтоб побрился!

— Да, борода тебе определенно не идёт, Микеланджело… 

Спиннер подёргал Винампа за бороду, тот что-то невнятно промямлил, постепенно переходя на человеческий язык:

— Ламы… Только поле и ламы… И бабочки… Майк… запускай визуализатор…

— Балда, — Спиннер усмехнулся и щёлкнул по носу Винампа. — Какой ещё визуализатор в твоём состоянии. 

Оказалось, что вынуть Винампа из его «зимовья» было гораздо проще, чем разбудить после затянувшейся спячки. Спиннер несколько дней отрезвлял  проигрыватель, но тот продолжал что-то нести про лам, бабочек и поля, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность. Обычно сайт морщился, когда слышал от проблемного проигрывателя ругань, но теперь любая нецензурная брань приравнивалась к положительному результату. Если бы сайт мог, он бы уже давно отключил Винампу SHOUTcast и просто крепко обнял — тогда бы результат был незамедлительным. А так шапочка из фольги лежала смятой рядом с проигрывателем. Скрипты Спиннера всячески пытались удержать Винампа хотя бы в сидячем положении, ставить его на ноги пока было вообще бесполезно.

— Ай-ай-ай, — Винамп зажмурился, — Ну, хватит уже, я проснулся!

— Уверен? — Спиннер прекратил скручивать отросшие волосы Винампа. — А то я могу повторить.

— Нет! — Винамп протёр глаза, — Я бодрячком.

— Три с лишним года дрыхнуть, бодрячком он. Ври больше. 

— А какой сейчас год?.. 

— Две тысячи седьмой уже на дворе. И тебя надо подстричь. Ты там в период своей великой депрессии не доставал копию человеческих ножниц или ещё чего? Я не смогу тебе запрограммировать оболочку, я же не программа.

— Блин… Сейчас… — Винамп уполз в сторону своей палатки. На самом пороге его сбил белый пушистый ком, и только по цоканью копыт Спиннер определил в нём Майка. Животное начало смотреть по сторонам, а потом поскакало в сторону ближайшей стопки документов.

— Что он у тебя ел-то там всё это время? — Спиннер кивнул на ламу, жадно пожирающую кипу файлов.

— Жалобы. Аим же там натаскала с третьей версии… Я думал, они никогда не кончатся, — Винамп поднялся с пола и скрылся в палатке. Через несколько минут он вернулся с ножницами. — Кстати, документы так и не кончились.

— Надо же, — Спиннер подкатил стул и указал Винампу на него. 

— Иду… — проигрыватель рухнул и почти тут же растекся. — Я не хочу ничего делать.

— Надо, — Спиннер оттянул плеер за волосы вверх.

— Да! Да, мастер Сплинтер! — Винамп сел прямо. 

— То-то же. 

Бороду пришлось стричь, бритвы не нашлось ни у одного из них, но Винамп пообещал, что как только он оклемается, то обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Волосы Спиннер расчесал и уже почти начал стричь, как проигрыватель настоял на том, чтобы оставить и собрать в хвост.

— Не боишься? Я же буду тебя таскать за этот хвост. 

— Будто первый раз, — Винамп усмехнулся и постучал по ошейнику. — Когда мне уже снимут эту фигню? Ну и тебе... ту фигню.

— Очень доходчиво, — Спиннер собрал волосы Винампа. — Мог хотя бы поставить словарик на закачку перед тем как уйти спать.

— Ты как всегда, Сплинтер, — проигрыватель улыбнулся. — И Аим не изменилась… Разве что перестала одеваться в чёрное. Ей идёт новый стиль. Она ведь явно для тебя старается. 

— Наверное, — Спиннер пожал плечами и наконец сообразил, как затянуть резинку на волосах. 

— Бездушная ты скотина, мастер, — Винамп вздохнул. — А Нет? Как он? Как голос?

— Нетскейп… Это долгая история. Потом почитаешь. Пока сядь прямо.

— Хорошо, —  Винамп улыбнулся и сел как положено.

Костюм пришлось менять полностью. То, что осталось от старых скинов Винампа, можно было сразу же нести на помойку. И пока проигрыватель занимался технической частью своего обновления, Спиннер накидал тому пару вариантов костюма, правда, деловой вкус сайта Винамп всё равно не разделил и сделал всё по-своему. 

Пока проигрыватель восстанавливался после отсутствия, он рассказывал истории о том, что ему снилось, пока шли эти три года. Спиннер усмехнулся, мол, сны-то откуда у программ, у сайтов и вовсе работа была двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Там даже спать было некогда. Но Винамп утверждал, что он видел сны. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — вспылил проигрыватель. — Только представь. Абсолютно ничего, нет больше ни ошейника, ни наручников, ни цепей, ни AOL. Нет этого дурацкого ангара, только чистое небо. И далеко-далеко за горизонт уходит бесконечное цветочное поле.

— Ох, явно визуализатор не для тебя.

— Да ты дослушай! Представляешь, вот поле, да? И тихий такой, буквально процентов на пятнадцать — двадцать пять, звук природы. Там как подборка из птичьих голосов, насекомых и всего этого прочего.

— Умоляю, установи уже словарь… 

— Не важно! — Винамп всплеснул руками. — Дослушай! И вот мы с Майком идём по этому полю. Небо у горизонта становится темнее и темнее. Всё становится мрачным и вот там, на месте горизонта, высвечивается ярко-синяя полоса. Я слышу зловещую мелодию, Майк пугается, жмётся ко мне, а линия так дёргается в такт. Потом появляется ещё одна полоса, уже красная. Они начинают наслаиваться друг на друга, а музыка становится всё громче. Семьдесят процентов. Восемьдесят четыре. Девяносто шесть… И бац! Что-то вцепляется мне в шею и вытаскивает меня из дома.

— Тьфу на тебя, — Спиннер запустил в лежащего на столе Винампа старым файлом с музыкой сороковых годов. 

— Но согласись, это очуметь как страшно!

— Завязывай со своими визуализаторами и бабочками.

— Подожди, откуда ты знаешь о бабочках? — Спиннер крутанулся на стуле и уткнулся в рабочий документ.

— Эй! Ответь!

Винамп действительно бодро справлялся с новым релизом. Видимо, застой таковым не являлся, это был скорее отдых, столь необходимый программе. Спиннер, пусть и был далёк от программных дел, одобрял многие решения Винампа, большая часть которых выносилась на обсуждение ещё в сыром, недоработанном виде. Особенно сайт одобрял решение не выбрасывать на этот раз SHOUTcast. Но вот обилие визуализации всё больше настораживало сайт. С этими «мультиками» Винамп совершенно поехал по фазе, вечно рассказывал какие-то истории, что-то про свои сны и видения. Спиннер поначалу терпел, но потом не выдержал и высказал всё, что он думал по поводу ромашковых полей. И стоило ему это сделать, как проигрыватель больше никогда не поднимал тему снов и возможностей программ. Хотя по ночам от Винампа про бабочек всё ещё можно было услышать. 

— Аим будет ругаться…

— Ты про бороду? Или хвост? 

— Я про всё, — Спиннер критическим взглядом посмотрел на Винампа. Всего через пару часов он будет готов к грандиозному обновлению. Новый вид, новый функционал, и, главное, долгожданное появление в любом случае будет грандиозно! Старую футболку с джинсами сменил стиль пай-мальчика, потом на смену пришли шапочка из фольги и блестящие штаны, теперь же на проигрывателе были свитер и узкие тёмные штаны.[25] —  Ты выглядишь… Слишком обычно, что ли. Ещё и эта борода, хвост… — Спиннер поморщился. — Я не уверен.

— Зато я уверен. Кстати, я прислушался к твоему совету, — проигрыватель подмигнул сайту. Судя по лицу, он действительно гордился своим достижением, а это не могло не заинтриговать.

— Которому из? — оживился сайт, поправляя ошейник на шее проигрывателя. Лучше бы он поправлял галстук, но с этим свитером не смотрелся ни один из известных Спиннеру видов галстуков. Даже бабочка. Даже «особенно бабочка».

— Я загрузил словарь, — Винамп широко улыбнулся.

— Да неужели? — Спиннер поправил очки. 

— Ага, иностранный. Теперь на нескольких языках, — Винамп поднял большой палец вверх.

— Балда, я же не это имел в виду.

 

Выпуск новой серии Винампа вызвал положительный резонанс в пользовательском сообществе. Его статистика била все рекорды, а AOL не жаловалась, что можно было считать одобрением и даже похвалой. Аим всё-таки нашла бритву и намеривалась сбрить всю растительность на голове Винампа, но тот как-то уговорил её оставить щетину и короткий хвост. Спиннер лишь фыркнул: пусть проигрыватель выглядел старше сайта, к тому же за три года и с новым обновлением Винамп даже подрос, он всё равно оставался всё тем же маленьким гением с шилом в одном месте. По крайней мере, так считал Спиннер, Винамп же доказывал обратное. Он убрал брезент, выгреб весь скопившийся мусор, а его было не мало, расставил у себя несколько столов и даже поднял с пола шкаф, который перестал быть музыкальным инструментом и стал действительно хранилищем для документов. 

Спиннер часто ходил мимо и пытался подколоть Винампа, но тот ловко уходил от ответов и возился с файлами. И вот тут сайт был несколько озадачен. Казалось, проигрыватель взялся за ум, выпустил обновление, вырос, в конце концов, но нет. Последняя версия программы даже не была следующей, то есть не шестой, это была всё та же пятая. Да, с изменениями и улучшениями, но 5.5 — это ещё не 6. На все вопросы о шестой версии или, на крайний случай, очередной пятой проигрыватель уклончиво отвечал, что ещё рано, да и AOL не требует, а значит, можно пока было заняться другим. Но ничего другого тоже не было заметно. Наверное, будь у самого сайта хоть какая-нибудь работа, он бы не лез к Винампу, но AOL так и не давала Спиннеру никаких конкретных указаний. 

Даже полгода не прошло, как Аим пришла с новостями, причём не самыми радужными. AOL приняла решение закрыть проект Netscape, и теперь браузер окончательно похоронили[26]. Последнее время браузер и без этого был в очень прискорбном состоянии, а теперь и поддержку прекратили, и вовсе закрыли. 

— Спиннер, — с выходом обновления в конце прошлого года Винамп стал серьёзнее относиться даже к сайту и «Сплинтер» уже давно не звучало в этом доме. Проигрыватель подкатил стул к Спиннеру и сел рядом. — Как думаешь, почему от меня не избавились? Нетскейп стоил таких денег, так часто обновлялся, а в итоге сдох, и мы об этом даже не сразу узнали. 

— Он уже давно изжил себя, — Спиннер нахмурил брови и снял очки. — Нетскейп и так всегда был одной ногой в могиле, думаешь, у него были какие-то шансы? Может, компания у нас и странная, но там понимают, что в бесперспективный проект вкладывать деньги и время нет смысла. 

— Ага, и в итоге всё ушло какому-то там Файрфоксу, который даже AOL не принадлежит. Странно это, — Винамп поправил рукав свитера. 

— Последние версии Нетскейпа и существовали-то только благодаря Файрфоксу, так что всё нормально. Тем более он сын Нетскейпа. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что у Нета вообще есть дети. Вряд ли он сам догадывался об этом, — Винамп усмехнулся. — Представляешь: живешь, работаешь, и вдруг узнаёшь, что у тебя уже давно есть сын. 

— Он знал, другой вопрос, знал ли Файрфокс, — Спиннер протёр стёкла очков. 

— Да кого это волнует? — Винамп поправил хвост. — Пока мы в руках AOL, нам всё равно не светит узнать кого-нибудь вне компании, — он провёл пальцами по ошейнику. Странно, AOL уже давным-давно не нужно ничего совместного от Спиннера и Винампа, а оковы так и не сняли. — А ты, кстати, так и не ответил, почему меня не слили. Почти четыре года без обновлений, третья версия — вообще убожество. Ещё и проблемы, которые я вечно приносил. 

— Пока ты приносишь прибыль, которая перекрывает все убытки, то какая разница, чем ты занят? Тем более, подумай, сколько возлагалось надежд на Нетскейп с его стоимостью, и на тебя.

— Хм… — Винамп встал со стула. — Наверное, ты прав, — проигрыватель хлопнул Спиннера по спине. — С моей стоимостью и прибылью я никогда отсюда не смогу свалить.

— А тебе оно надо? — Спиннер потёр плечо. Он надеялся на отрицательный ответ. 

Винамп лишь улыбнулся и ушёл к своему рабочему месту. 

Удивительно, но AOL всё-таки вспомнила о своих заключённых в ангаре, точнее — только об одном из них. Аим фыркнула на Винампа, который так и не подстригся, как она того просила. Спиннер же получил задание от AOL о полной переориентации. Теперь сайт переставал нести свою исходную функцию радиовещания, а значит — хоть какой-то системы, и полностью становился обычным информационным сайтом[27]. 

После удачного запуска обновлённой версии сайта Спиннер с сожалением отметил, что теперь даже SHOUTcast Винампа не спасал от его аллергии, сайт потерял возможность им пользоваться. Проигрыватель обещал что-нибудь придумать, но попытки были тщетными. Спиннер отшучивался, мол, он всё равно только давал подзатыльники Винампу, так что тот должен радоваться, но проигрывателя это совсем не радовало. Аим пыталась хотя бы снять с них кандалы, чтобы была возможность развести проигрыватель и сайт по разным частям ангара, но без приказа сверху разъединить их не получалось. Винамп уже был готов идти к «этому чёртовому Файрфоксу», ведь именно ему досталось всё наследство и записи Нетскейпа, но Спиннер вовремя отговорил проигрыватель от такого поступка: не хватало, чтобы Винамп ещё унижался из-за обычного сайта. 

Обновление Спиннера помогло сайту набрать популярность и обрести вторую жизнь, но та оказалась до одури скучной. Да, может, посетителям и этим музыкальным фанатам это всё было очень интересно, но Спиннер совершенно не был готов перерабатывать волокиту документов о том, в чём он никогда особо не разбирался. Винамп же отслушивал музыку, которую заливал на хостинг Спиннер, и высказывал свои впечатления, пытаясь хоть немного подбодрить сайт. 

Неделя, месяц, год. AOL просто забыла про Спиннера и Винампа. Опять. Даже Аим к ним не заглядывала. Винамп загружал новые обложки и визуализации, изредка показывая какие-нибудь из них Спиннеру. Особенно если название заготовки было странным или пошлым[28]. Несколько раз проигрыватель почти нарывался на подзатыльник, но Спиннер вовремя вспоминал про аллергию и неловко убирал руку, а Винамп не лез ближайших несколько дней. 

Компания снова оставила Винамп и Спиннер свободно плыть по течению. Проигрыватель и не возражал, его вполне устраивала такая ненапряжная жизнь, но сайт всегда помнил о судьбе Нетскейпа и работал не покладая рук. Винамп донимал его одним и тем же вопросом: зачем так стараться, если начальство всё равно забило на них и даже не заметит этих потуг сайта, но Спиннер не сдавался.

Аим всё-таки навестила их, но лишь чтобы передать письмо от начальства. Спиннера благодарили за помощь в развитии Radio@AOL, Radio@Netscape и  Radio@Netscape Plus, а также извещали об открытии нового дочернего сайта компании Радио AOL. Спиннер осел в кресло от такой новости. Кажется, тем разговором Винамп накаркал сына, вот только не себе, а Спиннеру. Сайт пытался узнать у Аим, в чём кардинальные различия его старой системы и Радио AOL, но та отмахивалась тем, что ничего не знает и вообще в этом не разбирается. Несколько лет Спиннер пытался достучаться до Радио, узнать, что вообще происходит и как всё так случилось за его спиной. Сайт вспоминал старые письма Нетскейпа. Браузер знал о подрастающем Мозилла Файрфоксе и гордился им. У старика на старости лет случались и провалы в памяти и срывы с глюками, но он доверял своему отпрыску настолько, что принял его код для своих версий, начиная с две тысячи пятого года. Спиннер, конечно, не был таким добродушным и открытым, но хотелось хотя бы побольше узнать о Радио. 

Винамп внимательно следил за терзаниями сайта, но не вмешивался. Он ревновал, но скорее оттого, что сам привязался к Спиннеру как отцу, наставнику, а этот свалившийся из ниоткуда придурок мало того, что отобрал всё внимание мастера, так ещё и игнорировал Спиннера. Проигрыватель молча листал музыкальные библиотеки и смотрел на то, как сайт с каждым днём становился худее и бледнее. Аим и без Винампа прекрасно справлялась с ролью дятла, напоминающего об отдыхе и заботе о собственном состоянии. 

Через пару лет пришёл единственный ответ от Радио AOL. Спиннера благодарили за код и систему вещания. Радио отметил и заслуги перед AOL в развитии потокового вещания для компании в целом, а также сообщал о сотрудничестве с Slacker. Так Спиннер потерял единственного сына, даже и не получив его. Винамп не стремился праздновать победу или проигрыш: для него это не было ни тем, ни другим.

Кризис две тысячи тринадцатого[29] начался с прихода Аим. Она молча выдала Спиннеру документ от AOL и сняла с сайта наручники. Винамп чуть ли не подпрыгнул от радости и хотел было поздравить и себя, и Спиннера, но вот на лице сайта не было видно ни малейшего следа счастья. 

— Что не так-то? — Винамп присел на пол, чтобы Аим могла снять с него ошейник. Всё-таки её рост не менялся с годами, а ведь с их первой встречи прошло почти пятнадцать лет. — Мы же давно об этом мечтали, нет?

— Наверное, — Спиннер усмехнулся. — Да, поздравляю тебя, — он натянуто улыбнулся Винампу. 

Проигрыватель удивлённо посмотрел сначала на сайт, потом на мессенджер. Это неведение начинало раздражать. Обычно все шишки летели в сторону Винампа, а тут почему-то у самого правильного на свете Спиннера было выражение лица, будто проштрафился именно он.

— От него отказались, — грустно ответила Аим, сворачивая цепи. — Через несколько месяцев сайт закроют, если, конечно... — она посмотрела на Спиннера. Тот совсем побледнел.

— Если что? — Винамп вцепился в плечи мессенджера. — Если что?!

— Если его не перекупят, — пробурчала Аим, морщась от боли. — Отпусти, я же тут ни при чём, — Мессенджер поджала губу. — Я бы сама его перекупила, ты же знаешь...

— Ага, только вот ты — это AOL... — Винамп отпустил девушку и ударил кулаком по полу. Опять он ничего не мог сделать, опять ему оставалось лишь стоять в стороне и смотреть на страдания Спиннера.

— Да, я — AOL, — голос Аим дрожал, она закусила губу. — Я была создана AOL и я принадлежу AOL, но будто я выбирала, кем мне быть. Будто ты знаешь, каково это — не иметь выбора! — Аим оторвала рукав платья, оттянув в сторону ткань. Надпись «Aol.» на её плече была покрыта многочисленными шрамами и металлическими скобами, изуродована практически до неузнаваемости. Оболочка покрылась растяжками, явно не подходящими женскому телу. Винамп сглотнул. Любое тело программы само восстанавливалось, а чтобы такие шрамы надолго оставались на теле, надо было постоянно их вырезать. — Вы можете в любой момент сойти с дистанции, насолить компании так, что вас вышвырнут взашей, а что значит быть их родным продуктом? Ты хоть когда-нибудь думал, каково носить это клеймо по...

— Хватит, — Спиннер накрыл Аим своим пиджаком. Казалось, единственный способ успокоить Аим — это накрыть её чем-нибудь, желательно из гардероба сайта. — Ты ни в чём не виновата, я знаю. 

— Спиннер... — проигрыватель склонил голову. — Прости меня…

— Винамп, успокойся, — сайт подмигнул проигрывателю. Спиннер сел на пол и, развернув к себе Аим, поднял ткань пиджака. У девушки глаза были на мокром месте, но она держалась как настоящий борец. Кусала и поджимала губы, хлюпала носом, но ни слезы не проронила. Сайт усадил её к себе на колени, прижав к себе. — Никто же ещё не умер. Это всего лишь предупреждение, всё ещё может измениться. Так что не поднимайте панику раньше времени, хорошо?

Сокращение коснулось не только Спиннера, AOL решила избавиться от всех своих музыкальных сайтов, за исключением AOL Radio. Музыкальные библиотеки, сайты для фанатов, мелкие радиостанции — AOL не щадила никого.  Любимчик компании, официальное радио, видимо, занял место не так давно скончавшегося фаворита — Нетскейпа, то есть его радио, даром что пользователи жаловались на его нестабильную работу. Другие сайты завидовали Радио AOL, кто-то игнорировал, но по большей части чувствовалось напряжение в отношении к нему. Спиннер помогал в создании Радио и, хоть и было обидно, что тот так и не признал его в качестве отца, когда тот находился на грани удаления, и всем насрать, сайт понимал, что своё он уже отслужил и на отлично. Ему было нечего стыдиться, и к уходу он был готов. Пусть он и не блистал, как тот же Винамп, не был одним из любимых детей, как Аим, или не был легендой и ветераном войны, как Нетскейп, он был отличным работником, который знал себе цену. 

Аим больше в ангар не приходила. Спиннер понимал, что на то была причина, и не винил её в этом. Наверное, он бы и сам не стал приходить, если бы он оказался на её месте. Вот только он был на своём. На самом краю пропасти, в тёмном ангаре, где Винамп ходил туда-сюда темнее тучи, отчего сайту становилось ещё хуже. Проигрыватель умел нагнетать обстановку одним своим паршивым настроением. От него скорее ожидалась вечная улыбка да язвительные подколы, чем угрюмая морда да вечно сведенные брови, которые, казалось, треснут от натуги.

Оставалось меньше часа до удаления всех баз Спиннера. Сайт уже прочёл все новости о покупке нескольких музыкальных коллег, но Spinner.com ни у кого не значился. Винамп последнюю неделю только и делал, что психовал и придумывал невероятные планы по спасению сайта, но неудачные попытки лишний раз доказывали, что он и его хвалёная гениальность бессильны вытащить Спиннера из этого дерьма. 

Спиннер прошёл мимо сломанного шкафа и стола, в котором застряла бита. Разбросанные повсюду мышеловки и кнопки приходилось перешагивать. Посреди ангара на разложенном по полу брезенте лежала лама Винампа. Сам хозяин сидел, откинувшись на Майка. Растрёпанные волосы закрывали почти всё его лицо. 

— Ты побрился? 

— Ты же говорил, что мне не идёт, — голос проигрывателя хрипел. Последние дни Спиннера ему давались особенно тяжело, даже сам сайт, казалось, больше смирился, чем Винамп.

— Но так ты выглядишь моложе меня. Снова, — Спиннер сел с другой стороны Майка и, подтянув к себе ноги, обхватил их руками. — Скоро я уйду.

— Не напоминай, — огрызнулся Винамп. 

— Но это же правда, — Спиннер улыбнулся. Скрипты постепенно исчезали, сайт прекращал функционировать. — Теперь моя очередь уходить, Микеланджело.

— Я вернулся, — буркнул проигрыватель. Сейчас ему только не хватало сравнений десятилетней давности. Тогда была совсем другая ситуация.

— Ну… Я останусь в кэше поисковиков! Буду призраком приходить по твою душу! — отшутился Спиннер. 

— Как же… — Винамп растрепал волосы. — Чёрт! 

— Ты бы лучше о себе позаботился[30], — Спиннер погладил Майка. — Тебя же тоже поставили в очередь на закрытие. Я даже не знаю, что с программами случается после смерти, но, думаю, тоже ничего хорошего. 

— Агам… 

— Но, я уверен, тебя спасут, — лама наклонила шею, уходя от руки Спиннера. — Знаешь, я не говорил тебе, но, когда ты сказал, что уходишь, я всерьёз думал тебя выкупить[31]. Если бы я только мог, эти десять лет могли бы пройти иначе, не находишь? 

— Дурак, — Винамп положил руку на голову Спиннеру.

— Ты обожжёшься.

— Чхать. За полминуты со мной ничего не случится.

— Хм, — Спиннер сильнее сжал колени и спрятал улыбку. — Это было приятное время.

— И практически бесполезное сотрудничество, — рука Винампа повисла в воздухе. Сайт рассыпался на строчки CSS-дизайна, URL адрес быстро сменился другим именем —  включилась переадресация на радио компании. Исчез последний скрипт Спиннера. Проигрыватель сжал кулак. Обожженная ладонь болела, но пустота внутри сильнее причиняла ему боль.  — Прощайте, мастер Сплинтер.

Вместо послесловия

Декабрь две тысячи тринадцатого был тяжелее того же декабря десятилетней давности. Тогда он весело сказал Спиннеру и всей AOL: «Разбирайтесь со своим дерьмом сами» и свалил спать, сейчас же ему было некому говорить это. Спиннер так и не получил второго шанса, Аим не появлялась даже чтобы хоть что-нибудь передать. Майк тяжело переносил потерю практически второго хозяина, впрочем, как и Винамп. 

Ходили разные слухи о том, что проигрыватель собираются перекупить. Спиннер был прав, возможные покупатели были, но AOL вела какую-то свою игру, и день закрытия был всё ближе, а точного ответа о новом начальстве не было. После знакомства с Нетскейпом Винамп не хотел попадать к Майкрософт, чисто из вредности и, наверное, в знак протеста, а остальные покупатели его вполне себе устраивали, вот только двадцатое число наступило, а контракта так и не было.

Двери ангара наконец открылись, но выходить уже было некому. Пустые столы стояли вдоль стен ровными рядами. Стулья на колесиках стояли ровно парами за каждым из них. Разбитые шкафы и мебель были аккуратно сложены в дальних углах ангара, прикрывая позорные попытки сделать подкоп ложкой: Винамп так и не научился брать из человеческого мира большие вещи.

В центре ангара — как всегда зелёный брезент, символ независимости, мозолил глаза. Белая лама спала мирным сном, рядом, свернувшись калачиком, лежал Винамп. Он слышал, что открылись ворота, но встать уже не мог. Он не мог сделать ничего. Но проигрыватель подготовился заранее. По периметру брезента были расставлены мышеловки и рассыпаны кнопки с зажимами. Даже если кто-то попробует воскресить его как Винампа, им придётся иметь дело с защитой высшего уровня. 

Винамп очнулся от сильного запаха краски. Еле продрав глаза, он сел и помотал головой. Потерев подбородок, проигрыватель зевнул и осмотрелся. Куда-то подевался его ангар, и главное — снова пропал Майк! Неужели загробный мир — он такой, в нём всегда пахнет краской и нет любимых животных. Жесткое наказание для любителей своих маскотов. Винамп поднялся и, чуть покачнувшись, прошёлся по комнате. Мило, конечно, похоже на кабинет, но после жизни в ангаре помещение так и давило на Винампа. Потерев шею, проигрыватель поморщился. Оболочка адски болела, будто все окончания были воспалены. Проигрыватель нахмурился и быстрым шагом подошёл к двери. Выйдя из комнаты, он прошёл по узкому коридору, открывая все двери, которые попадались на пути. Все помещения были пусты. Наконец, в последнем нашлось зеркало. 

— Ожёг?.. — Винамп провел по следам на шее. Он точно помнил, что Нетскейп вылечил его, но откуда же тогда они снова появились? Проигрыватель стянул с себя футболку и замер. Поверх логотипа AOL была прикручена металлическая табличка с надписью «radionomy». В отражении показалась какая-то фигура, и Винамп от испуга отскочил в сторону. 

Незнакомец выглядел моложе проигрывателя, был одет в пёструю одежду. Винамп сделал вывод по тем обложкам попсовых альбомов, которые пачками проигрывались через него, что джинсы с висячим задом и небрежно заброшенный за плечо шарфик были сейчас в моде. Незнакомец что-то говорил, но Винамп ни черта не слышал.

— Вы, блядь, кто?! И говорите громче! — прокричал проигрыватель. Незнакомец удивлённо посмотрел на проигрывателя, потом несколько раз открыл рот и зашарил по карманам. Достав оттуда какой-то девайс, он быстро на нём настрочил несколько строк и вывел Винампу файл. — А просто сказать слабо, значит… — проигрыватель открыл файл и пробежал текст глазами.

«Здравствуйте, Винамп!

Я — Радиономи, вы, наверное, уже видели логотип у себя на плече))) 

С сегодняшнего дня моя компания — ваш новый владелец. Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество!

P.S.: Не уверен, но, кажется, ваше восстановление прошло не совсем удачно и теперь вы ничего слышите. Не волнуйтесь, мы постараемся это исправить. А ещё пришлось немного перекрасить то животное, которое мы нашли рядом с вами. Нам кажется, что в новом цвете оно лучше впишется в ваш концепт!))»

— Ублюдок, — Винамп сжал файл в руке, тот с треском лопнул и разбился на байты, но, ясное дело, проигрыватель не услышал ни звука. В ушах лишь появлялся какой-то звон, больше похожий на галлюцинации. Проигрыватель схватил малыша (который тут был почти начальство и «новый владелец», но будто Винампа это волновало) за грудки и приподнял над полом. Тот попытался вырваться и смешно задёргал ногами, но Винамп только презрительно усмехнулся. — Где мой Майк?

Радиономи указал в сторону двери. Кажется, это не та, через которую он вошёл. Винамп швырнул хозяина дома в сторону и прошёл к двери, пнув ту ногой. В ангаре всё было гораздо проще: ни дверей, ни комнат, ни тупых малышей, пытающихся перекрасить прекрасную белоснежную ламу. 

— Ебать… — Винамп свалился на пол и прикрыл рот рукой. Его Майка не просто покрасили, его Майка чуть ли не полностью перекрасили в контрастный чёрный! Видимо, проснись Винамп ещё позже, этот маленький упырь бы доделал своё дело. Перед глазами появился ещё один файл. Винамп вырвал его из рук Радиономи.

«Здравствуйте ещё раз. Вы, наверное, не поняли. Я теперь вместо вашего начальства и я буду вами управлять. И если я решу перекрасить ваше животное, то я перекрашу его. Вы же понимаете меня, Винамп? По сути, нам нужен был только ваш SHOUTcast, а вы всего лишь…»

Винамп смял файл, даже не дочитав его. Радиономи заметил это и упёр руки в боки.

— Пацан, лучше бы ты Сплинтера купил… — проигрыватель усмехнулся. AOL и её сотрудники были теми ещё тиранами и самодурами, но для такого поведения у них и аргументы были увесистее, чем пацан, изображающий из себя сахарницу. — Ох, прости меня, мастер Сплинтер, но не люблю я твоих коллег по цеху, — Винамп покачал головой и поднял взгляд на Радиономи. — Молись о том, чтобы у тебя самого не загнулись уши, начальничек. Может, у меня и скудный словарь, но ругательств я знаю достаточно.

Примечания:

[1] AOL Inc.; произносится как «Эй-Оу-Эл»; стилизованный вариант названия — Aol., он же использован для логотипа компании.

[2] Nullsoft — компания-разработчик ПО, основанная в 1997 году Джастином Франкелем, автором популярного плеера Winamp. В 1999 году куплена компанией AOL.

[3] Соединённые Штаты Америки против Майкрософта — серия гражданских исков, направленных Министерством Юстиции США и двадцатью штатами Америки против корпорации Майкрософт 18го мая 1998 года. Решение было вынесено в 2001 году.

[4] Mike the llama — маскот компании Nullsoft, южноамериканская лама. Слоган программы: «Winamp, it really whips the llama’s ass». Если этот слоган дословно перевести на русский язык, получится чепуха, но если передать весь его сакральный смысл, получим что-то вроде: «Winamp, ты действительно рвешь задницу ламерам». С 1998 известная фраза, взятая из песни Уэсли Уиллиса, вошла в DEMO.MP3 программы. 

[5] Генеральный директор Winamp и ее первый сотрудник Роб Лорд вспоминает один момент, когда им недоставало информации, чтобы с уверенностью принять решение. «Мы просто сделаем это, а дальше — как вселенная решит, — вспоминает он слова Франкеля. — Я думаю, это неплохо характеризует тот режим, в котором мы работали — беспричинно ничего не происходит».

[6] WinAMP — словослияние Windows и AMP, созданный Томиславом Узилэком (сокращение AMP расшифровывалось как Advanced Multimedia Products, расширенные продукты мультимедиа). Версия 1.006 была выпущена 7 июня 1997 года. Название было изменено на «Winamp» (с нижним регистром).

[7] AOL объединила обе компании на базе штаб-квартиры Spinner. Это был склад на Алабама-стрит, превращенный в офисное помещение. Бывшие сотрудники говорят, что между корпоративной культурой Spinner и Nullsoft существовала глубокая пропасть. Еще хуже было то, что приобрели их одновременно (июнь 1999), и порой было непонятно, кто и за что отвечает. Команда Nullsoft, в которой на момент поглощения работало всего четыре человека, оказалась буквально в окружении сотрудников Spinner, которые давно уже сидели за своими письменными столами по периметру офиса в бывшем складе.

[8] Учитель Сплинтер (англ. Master Splinter) — персонаж сериала «Черепашки-ниндзя», антропоморфная крыса-мутант, владеющая мастерством восточных единоборств. Слово «Сплинтер» с английского переводится как «Осколок; Заноза».

[9] Когда там появились люди из Nullsoft, они разбили лагерь посреди складского помещения, отгородившись большим куском брезента. «В первый день работы я пришел в офис – там прямо посередине висел этот огромный брезент», — вспоминает Палихапития в своем интервью Аrstechnica.

[10] Список купленных компаний AOL и их стоимость https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_acquisitions_by_AOL

[11] SHOUTcast — кроссплатформенное бесплатное серверное ПО компании Nullsoft. Предназначено для организации потокового вещания цифрового аудио/видео сигнала в формате MP3, AAC, AACplus, NSV как в локальную сеть, так и в Интернет.

[12] Gnutella — полностью децентрализованная файлообменная сеть в рамках Интернета, потомок Napster, отличается принципиальным отсутствием центрального сервера. 14 марта 2000 программа была доступна для скачивания на серверах в Nullsoft. На следующий день AOL остановила распространение программы по правовым вопросам и отстранила Nullsoft от выполнения любой дальнейшей работы над проектом (официально AOL назвала Gnutella как «unauthorized freelance project» и открестилась от него). Название Gnutella первоначально было игрой слов GNU, так как разработчики планировали выпустить исходный код под лицензией GNU GPL, и Nutella — марки любимой ореховой пасты этих разработчиков. GNU General Public License (переводят как Универсальная общественная лицензия GNU, Универсальная общедоступная лицензия GNU или Открытое лицензионное соглашение GNU) — лицензия на свободное программное обеспечение.

[13] Когда Американская ассоциация звукозаписывающих компаний RIAA готовила иски против пользователей Gnutella, Франкель продолжал биться с руководством AOL в Далласе, пытаясь вырвать Nullsoft и себя самого из цепких и длинных рук материнской компании. Кроме Gnutella, которая вышла в сентябре 2000 года, Франкель создал программу, блокировавшую рекламу на Instant Messenger компании AOL. После этого Даллас сказал ему, чтобы он без его разрешения не вел никаких блогов.

[14] Фраза из песни группы Dead Or Alive «You Spin Me Round».

[15] На старых плакатах с рекламой WinAmp версии 2.0 был Франкель. Битой, на которой выгравировано слово «WinAmp», он крушил буквально в щепки груды компакт-дисков вокруг.

[16] Микеланджело — вымышленный персонаж, член команды Черепашек-ниндзя. Добродушный и беззаботный Микеланджело — главный весельчак в команде. 

[17] C 30 сентября 1999 в Netscape Communicator 4.7 были добавлены Netscape Radio, Shop@Netscape, AIM 3.0, Winamp и PalmPilot.

[18] AOL Radio (Radio@AOL), по сути ребрендинг Spinner.com с использованием технологии RealNetworks, появилось как часть ПО AOL 7.0 16 октября 2001. Было долго доступно только пользователям AOL. 22 мая 2002 компания представила релиз Radio@Netscape, доступного для всех пользователей браузера Netscape 7.0. 22 августа 2002 года AOL представила Radio@Netscape Plus.

[19] Департамент Юстиции и министры Юстиции 20 американских штатов обвинили Майкрософт в незаконном подрыве конкурентной борьбы для сохранения и расширения своего монопольного положения. В ходе антимонопольного разбирательства выяснилось, что Майкрософт шантажировала производителей компьютеров лишением лицензии в случае, если те уберут иконку Internet Explorer с рабочего стола, как того требовала лицензия Netscape. Стивен Макгиди, вице-президент Intel, вызванный в качестве свидетеля, утверждал, что Пол Маритц, предыдущий вице-президент корпорации Майкрософт, высказывал намерение «задавить» и «задушить» конкурирующую компанию Netscape Communication Corporation и «перекрыть Netscape’у кислород», выпустив бесплатный клон основного продукта Netscape. Исполнительный директор Майкрософт отрицал эти обвинения.

[20] 9 августа 2002 года была выпущена версия следующего поколения — Winamp3. Полностью переписали исходный код Winamp 2, основанный на прикладной структуре Wasabi, которая давала дополнительные возможности и гибкость. Много пользователей жаловалось на значительную нагрузку на ресурсы и нестабильность третьей версии. В общем, проект оказался под угрозой. Подключаемый модуль SHOUTcast не поддерживался в Winamp3. SHOUTcast для версии Winamp3 никогда не выпускался.

[21] По просьбам многих пользователей Nullsoft решил продолжить развитие Winamp 2 и выпустил версии 2.9 и 2.91 в августе 2003 года. 

[22] Winamp 2 и Winamp3 были соединены в Winamp 5: 2+3=5, такой принцип решил использовать Nullsoft — были взяты самые лучшие части из обоих приложений. У них была шутка «никому не нужна обложка Winamp 4 (nobody wants to see a Winamp 4 skin)», потому что если читать на английском «4 skin», то получится игра слов — «крайняя плоть полового члена» (от англ. foreskin).

[23] В декабре 2003 года состоялся финальный выпуск Winamp 5. В это же время Джастин Франкель, стоявший у истоков разработки Winamp, уволился из компании Nullsoft. 

[24] В качестве стандартной обложки для Winamp 5 служила «Winamp Modern».

[25] 10 октября 2007 года состоялся выпуск Winamp 5.5. Главное отличие этой версии от предшествующих состояло в том, что в ней полностью переработали пользовательский интерфейс, включивший в себя новую обложку под названием «Bento», в которой мультимедийная библиотека объединена с основным пользовательским интерфейсом Winamp. Пользовательский интерфейс локализован на несколько языков (в том числе и на русский).

[26] 28 декабря 2007 года в блоге Netscape было объявлено, что Netscape 9 будет поддерживаться обновлениями безопасности AOL до 1 февраля 2008 года, и после этого активная поддержка любых версий Netscape будет прекращена. Пользователям Netscape было рекомендовано перейти на Firefox.

[27] В 2008 году AOL перезапустила Spinner как музыкальный сайт, целевой аудиторией которого являлись музыкальные фанаты. Сайт предоставлял эксклюзивные интервью музыкантов, альбомы и живые выступления, а также бесплатную музыку для скачивания каждый день. 

[28] В папке с заготовками визуализации (Winamp\Plugins\Milkdrop2\presets) можно найти много интересных названий. Например, «fiShbRaiN - soft porn.milk» или «Idiot - Tentacle Dreams.milk».

[29] Spinner вместе со всеми музыкальными сайтами AOL был закрыт в апреле 2013 года. Перенаправление для всех бывших музыкальных сайтов AOL, в том числе Spinner, шло на URL aolradio.slacker.com, начиная с августа 2013 года. 20 ноября 2013 года на официальном сайте разработчика появилось следующее сообщение: «Сайт Winamp.com и сопутствующие веб-сервисы не будут доступны после 20 декабря 2013 года. Кроме того, плееры Winamp Media не будут больше доступны для скачивания. Пожалуйста, скачайте последнюю версию до этой даты. См. release notes с информацией об улучшениях в этой последней версии. Спасибо за поддержку сообщества Winamp в течение более 15 лет».

[30] 2 января 2014 года стало известно, что компания Radionomy собирается приобрести медиаплеер Winamp у компании AOL. 15 января 2014 года владельцем Winamp официально стала компания Radionomy.

[31] «Мы опять думаем о покупке Winamp», - говорил бывший руководитель Spinner Джош Фелсер, ныне занимающийся венчурными инвестициями. По его словам, он вместе с другими инвесторами пытался выкупить Winamp у AOL в 2003 году. Он до сих пор влюблен в идею Winamp и в то сообщество, которое породила эта программа. 

Ссылки на источники (примечания):

http://anticopyright.ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%91%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%84%D1%82

http://atboom.narod.ru/

http://blogerator.ru/uploads/files/winamp-frankel-interview-2011.pdf

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AOL

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AOL_Radio

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_acquisitions_by_AOL

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netscape_%28web_browser%29

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nullsoft

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spinner_%28website%29

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_v._Microsoft_Corp.

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winamp

http://inosmi.ru/usa/20120628/194186181.html

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B8-%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B7%D1%8F

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/AOL

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/AOL_Instant_Messenger

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gnutella

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netscape_Navigator

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nullsoft

http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winamp

http://ru.winamp.com/story

http://twitter.com/JustinFrankel

http://www.billboard.com/biz/articles/news/radio/1097379/cumulus-and-townsquare-swap-65-radio-stations

http://www.computerra.ru/88573/epitafiya-na-smert-winamp-lama-kotoruyu-hlestali-po-zadnitse-16-let/


End file.
